The Fires of Dawn
by Leia1
Summary: Legolas finds himself in a battle of wills him angainst him and the "girl of his dreams" isn't helping, Fairy fun and some Elfin loving! Chpater 32 up now
1. Of Dreams and strangers

Author's Notes: Oh my freakin Gods! My forgotten story! I've been re-reading it and dear lord the spelling! The Grammar...oh my. I can't believe I didn't spell cheek any of this. The flames were a bit much though, really you don't like bad spelling and cheese ball plots fan fiction (let's all be honest) isn't for you. I'll try to get all the spell checking and rewriting done today, if not today then next week and as The goddess as my witness I WILL finish this fan fiction! Feel free to tell me what you think or if you have any prompts of plot suggestion. Oh and I will be condensing this story quite a bit so it will be longer with less chapters.

The Fires of Dawn By Leia1 Chapter 1: Of Dreams and Strangers

Aurora looked around, there was no one there, was nothing it was pure darkness all around her, inside of her. It was like a heavy weight was being pressed against her skin from all sides. She couldn't breath She became panicked and started to move her body in anyway but to no avail. She felt the live draining out of her quickly. She knew if she could still feel her face she would feel fat tears rolling slowly down her face. The darkness was apone her, cold and stabbing. It was wrapping it's self tighter and tighter around her. But then it stopped it all stopped.

There was a light and just as quickly as a it came, it took form. It was a beautiful man, his hair honey blond fell over his shoulders and down his back. His brilliant blue eye's where focused and sharp, as well as gentle. He touched the small of her back, it was a rush of feeling and sensation traveling across her skin. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against her cheek, whispering something that was strange and foreign to her. Aurora was lost in the everything. She closed her eyes so as to block out the everything else, to just hear the words.

"Alle via nocomele." His voice was sweet like honey and the tone was lyrical.

She opened her eyes but he was gone all that was left was his whisper. And soon enough that too faded with the rest of night.

There was nothing more hateful than the sound of her alarm clock on a Monday morning. Aurora thought

when she rolled over and slammed down her hand a pone it. Her hair as usual was every where, she most likely looked like a mix of Night of the Living Dead and Sheena of the Jungle. She stretched out her sleepily body and tried to rub the dreams from the night before out of her eyes. She wished she could fall asleep once more, yes that would be nice.  
To beautiful dreams with handsome strangers, she thought to herself smiling. With that she jumped up out of bed and was digging through piles of clothes and shoes. She actually should go the school to day. It was bad enough that she was missing half her home work from spending so much time on her spell craft but she was missing school too. Then again they weren't really teaching her anything that she didn't already know. It was high school after all. Or so thinks the teenage mind, she thought to herself.

She thought about for a second and she could feel the pull of her bed calling to her. She set her ear rings down that she pulled out her pants pocket on her dresser. She pulled on her jeans and pulled her hair back in to a ponytail. Yeap she sure dress to impress, she thought to herself with a small laugh. Sooner than she would have liked Aurora was out the door trotting down the hill from her house. A large blue bus rolled passed her. All Aurora could do was blink. She really did try to make it to school but fate had other plans. Her mother's mini van pulled out of the drive way. Then again maybe not.

"You missed the bus again didn't you?" Her mother half yelled, half chuckled. Poor Mom, Aurora thought, if you didn't understand than maybe you'd have the heart to punish me. Aurora simply smiled, slowly nodded and got in to the van.

"Here wait a minute!" Her mother unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the van. "You drive I have to put on my make up still." She said running over to the other side of the car.

"You funeral." Aurora muttered.

"Yours too if you kill us. Step on it I have to be to work in 45 and you know the 15 freeway is murder this time of day!"

Aurora didn't know how many people thought one of two things of her mother. One, that she was crazy, two that she was the coolest mother a daughter could ever have. At times Aurora didn't know which one she believe more, mostly both.

"Okay bye sweetie I think there's some food in the frig but if not here's my ATM card and go to the store after school or out to dinner or ya know out on a date..."

Aurora turned bright red as a flock of cheerleaders passed hearing the conversation. "Thank you Mother." She said rolling her eyes grabbing the card from her mother. "Love you, bye." And from there quickly went to class, she truly wasn't in the mood for anything right now. She already was here that was enough to foul mood.

But the fates could only be so kind so many times in the morning, Aurora thought as she could feel them coming towers her from down the hall. "Hey Aurora."

She gave a loud sigh and turned to face the mob. "Yes Ashley what witty repartee do you have for me today?"

"Read any good books lately?" Ashley said with the rest of her friends laughing behind her.

Aurora smiled "Oh I can tell this is just going to be the cleverest of clever. And yes I do believe I will take the bait and yes Ashley I have indeed read a book, last night in fact. Maybe you've heard of it? Clock Work Orange? My favorite part was when the main character beats a woman to death using none other than a large phallic object. Kooky uh?"

All they could do was stair blankly at her for a very long time. Aurora smiled and said "Good day!" and continue to her class, giggling to herself as she heard one of Ashley's friends ask what "phallic" meant. Hopefully she could just go to class with out wanting to stab someone in the eye with her compass. She felt a paper wad hit her in the back of her head. "Oh great."

"Stupid witch bitch!" Yelled some one and then there was no end to the paper.

Aurora sat down next to her friend and slammed her head down on the desk. Ivy's eyes widened with shock. "Today's going to be a shitty day." She grumbled.

"The town idiots were throwing crap at you again, weren't they?" Ivy said picking peices of paper out of Aurora's red locks. Ivy couldn't understand why they couldn't just leave her friend the hell a lone. People always said it was in teenagers nature to act this way, funny she couldn't picture herself or Aurora spitting and throwing wads of paper at someone all because they where different.

"You know when you say town idiots that doesn't narrow it down one damn bit." Aurora said resting on her chin instead of her face so Ivy could hear her.

"You have a point." Ivy chuckled a little.

"And can you let me what me being a witch or book worm has anything to do with them? Or what the too have to be with each other?" Aurora said in a huff picking a wad of paper out of her hair. "and...ewww..." she said flicking away the offending ball.

"Do I smell a book burning?" Ivy rolled her eye's.

"I won't put it passed ASB." Aurora muttered.

"I won't put it passed them to start burning other things again, Miss Witch." Ivy said with her one of her brows quirked up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen our future leaders of our great nation." Aurora was practaclly growling.

"You don't have to tell me I'm the dorky black kid I may as well have a 'kick me' sign on stapled to my back. So did you do the home work?" Ivy stopped picking at her friends hair and reached in to her bag.

"No I didn't have time." Aurora sat up on her elbows and rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Didn't have time? You where out in your garden, again uh?" Ivy said rolling her eyes. "So what's the visions this time? Is a teacher gonna die? Head cheerleader?"

"I wish!" Aurora laughed. "If only the fates where so kind!"

"Seriously!" Ivy laughed as well. "That's a little much to ask of the Goddess."

"So is a guy whom can spell his own name and look at my face and not my chest." Aurora said picking more paper out of her hair.

"I'm telling you rich old man with a bad cough, that's what you should be looking for." Ivy said making small swirls on her day planner.

"Very funny." Aurora half heartily glared at her friend, Ivy liked to bring up the fact that dirty old men like to hit on Aurora at the mot inappropriate times.

"I thought so, yes a clever girl I am. Indeed." Ivy said with a cheeky grin, Aurora couldn't still mad at girl she did let her copy her home work.

The day dragged, Ivy knew there was something that Aurora was toiling over in her mind but knew that it just was best left alone. Aurora was thankful for that. She couldn't even get it straight in her own head let alone put it in to words. But when art rolled around and it was time for a color pencil work of a desk with some cloth and flowers on it the only thing that would come to the paper was the guy from her dream, her light. His eyes, then his lips, then she would begin the rest of his face and before she knew it page after page he would come to her in another pose or a different expression on his face.

Her drawing had become frantic and her breath shallow, she slapped down her pencil and stood abruptly. " I need to go to the bathroom now!" Aurora stopped finally her mind had quit, but that wasn't the only thing, the class room every last person was staring at her like she was crazy. Aurora calmed her breathing, "They wouldn't be far off." she thought to her self, not looking up as she walked up to the bewilder teacher with a bathroom pass waving in her hand. "Oh Goddess, it's not bad enough that I'm a devil worshipper in their eye's but now I'm unbalanced as well. Oh where the day may take me."

Aurora pulled back her hair and splashed some water in her face. Cold and refreshing. She let in run down her face. Water has a very claming force and energy, she thought to her self, her mind drifted to all things that water was as well as all the things water encompassed. Mysteries, emotions, past lives lived, the moon, change, healing, growth, the currant of life. She chuckled to her self "Where the day may take me." she said out loud. She returned to class.

Aurora spend the rest of the day trying to pretend everything was, so in short she acted like a complete lunatic. In between litrally running into people and spacing out, she would randomly turn around and tell Ivy that everything was fine. Which would have been fine, if Ivy had asked her a question in the first place.

Aurora went straight home and then straight to her room. What was wrong with her she'd been acting out of her mind all day. Maybe it was just time to take a break and meditate. Aurora pulled out her meditation pillow. She could feel that something, that unnameable force in the back of her head. Aurora felt that pull that made her want to run to and from whatever it was. More so she felt HIM there as well it was as strong as the pull of the moon for her. This was going to be a long meditation. 


	2. Spells and Trolls

A white light poured over her body from the top of her head. Aurora was growing more and more aware of the world around her, the wind blowing though the trees, the lava under the cold moist soil of the earth. She could also feel herself open up to the land beyond the veil, the veil in between the spirit world and the physical one. They would come to her now her spirit guides; creators that she asked to aid her in magic works and to help her in her daily life. She opened herself to the world around her, all the worlds seen and unseen.

Suddenly she felt the cold darkness swallow her whole. She was once more filled with the feeling of hopelessness, panic and fear. There was nothing that was there but hate and fear. Evil was all around her she had only felt the darkness before but now she felt the evil that lurked there waiting for her. She was helpless. But then just as she was losing all hope then can the light. It was brilliant and beautiful. It once more took shape in to him, whom ever he was, he was beautiful to her. His well-formed body pressed firmly against her own in an intimate embrace that felt as natural as the air she breathed in to her lungs. It was the big rush of emotion and sensation that she'd ever had in her life. Just him holding her. And then the most amazing thing happened; she found her voice once more. But what would she say to him? She thought, so you come to the astral plane offend? Her mind washed over once more with pure emotional fulfillment. But just as soon as he was there and the darkness gone, he was gone and the darkness returned. There was no light, no time, nothing.

Aurora opened her eyes and saw nothing but her room. That's is it, she thought, I'm traveling! She quickly got up and it was a little too quick seeing is how she fell right on her face because of her numb legs.

"Goddess! How long was gone?" Her leg began to trickle all over. That was the one part she hated about her legs falling asleep. But at least she now had a plan. She smirked to herself.

Aurora rubbed the feeling back in to her legs. Then Quickly raced around the room gathering herbs, candles, an incense burner, a bowl and finally she grabbed her Book of Shadows. She put it all in her backpack and went out the side door of the house and up the side hill in to the woods. She walked for about twenty minute before she came to a small clearing. There was a oak tree to the north, a holly tree to the south, a pine to the east and a willow to the west. It was her sacred space, her witch's garden, and a place of power. Just the place for this spell.

She inhaled deeply to get her bearings. Then started the ritual. She placed a small candle at each tree, welcoming all the spirits from each direction in the sacred space. Then finale she welcomed the Lord and Lady in to the circle.

"Lady of the Moon, Lord of the Sun hear your child's call. Hail and Welcome. I bring you here to ask you who this strange man is in my visions. Make him known in my life if it is to be so! So mote it be!" Aurora waited for the normal feeling of peace to wash over her, like it normally did after a simple guidence spell. She gasped as she looked down at her feel and saw the ground falling away in the darkness that haunted her dreams creeping up her legs. Before she had chance to scream Aurora fell in the darkness.

Legolas woke up to a most gruesome sight. The she troll Hainalin was curled up next to his naked form. The only thing that kept Legolas from screaming like a women was the fear that he might disturb the resting troll's sleep. He slowly moved her hand a way from his body and on to her own. Legolas slowly made his way up for the ground of the cave. He slowly looked around then he saw all of his things and going against every fiber in him telling him to run, he knew that he would need at least his bow and quiver to get back to his home alive. He slowly crept over to his things. He slowly picked them up and very carefully headed what looked like an exit to this god-awful place.

Just when he thought he was in the clear and just out of the cave, the she-beast awoke! Legolas cursed his luck.

"No my precious! Come back."

Legolas didn't think that he'd ever run so far, so fast in all his 2,903 years on Middle Earth. No man ever came back from the cave of Hainalin. Or so the tale goes. And if he was to be the first so be it, Legolas didn't care if he was the thousandth man to escape. Legolas WAS going to get away. Right now.

Over hills, in to woods, through meadows and almost half way back to Mirkwood Legolas ran from the ugly troll wench. But then things took a turn from bad to worse.

Aurora opened her eyes she looked around to get her bearings. Though that didn't seem to be working. She had no idea where she could be. She perched her self up on her elbows and that is when it became know to her that she was no longer in ownership of her clothing. But then, as things tend to do. They got worse. 


	3. Monster camp

Fires of Dawn

Chapter 3: Monster Camp

Aurora looked up to see something that she never in a million years thought she would have seen. It was a horrible monster that stood taller than a man and had a dark green-gray tint to its skin. It's forehead curved out and its brow was permanently in a scowl, its teeth were pointed and twisted. It was carrying a large sword that had to be larger then a small child. Aurora gasped at the fearsome sight and tried to quickly to find cover of some sort. She ducked be hind a small bush and a tree, praying the strange creature wouldn't see her. At this point she didn't want anyone to see her.

Slowly she heard the footsteps coming toward her. She was ready to scream as it came closer but she held her tongue. She stopped breathing for a moment. The monster peered over to the bush where she was. "Please Goddess! Don't let that thing see me! I wouldn't even want that thing to see if I had clothes on!" She thought to herself with a small pray in mind.

Suddenly a loud horn sounded in the dissents. And just like an answer to her prays the monster left. But just as soon as the Goddess smiled down on Aurora it seemed she was also on the other side of the vile laughing at her. Twenty more the monsters came and were now as it looked to Aurora setting up there camp. This was just great, there she was in some weird forest, with some scary monster things a few feet away setting up their camp, and to top it all off she had no clothes on! 'Things couldn't get a. . . .' Just as she was about to finish that thought it started to rain. She shook her head in dismay.

Legolas ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He looked over his shoulder and there she was, still right behind him. There was something wrong with this. The forest that he was running though was not Mirwood! "How can this be?" Legolas' thoughts were interrupted by the sound to the troll's feet gaining ground on him. He picked up his own pace. The most important thing right now was getting away from that troll wench.

"My precious! Come back to me my love."

"Good Troll, in the name of all that is Holy to middle earth, I bid you good-bye!" Legolas yelled over his shoulder at her.

"No! My love! My Precious! Come back to my cave and out of the rain so I can make it your home! "

"Well that did not accomplish much." Legolas said to the wind.

Legolas ran a few more minutes before he saw a campfire just beyond the trees. "It's my only chance. If it's foe good and friend better. I must!" He thought to himself. He broke through the tree line and saw just what he didn't need to see. Orcs about twenty of them all sitting up some kind of camp, just as Legolas broke through they all heard the troll wench and turned.

Legolas stopped to a dead halt. There was no way he could take on both the troll and twenty orcs while he was naked maybe if he'd had one of his brothers there with him, Gilmli with out a doubt, but this was too much for one man's fight. He needed something right now and he didn't quite know what. But anything that would give him enough time to get away would do.

Aurora peered over the bush just enough to see what the commotion was. And saw something that she didn't think that she would see at a time like this. He was human looking, tall, skinny with golden hair that seemed darker because of its wetness and he like herself was very naked, what were the odds? Truth be told he was beautiful and she was quite taken with him, something about him. But the look on his face and to her it looked as if he was having the same type of day that she was. But the thing that stood out the most to her was the fact that he looked like a drowned cat. Aurora let out a small laugh that made everyone turn and look toward the bush.

"Oh Goddess! I'm done! They're gonna kill me now!" She thought.

Just then the attention shifted back to the naked male. As he spring off the about half of the monsters went after him as well as a bigger uglier monster right behind him. Aurora didn't what to be him right now. Of course she didn't want to be her really either. It seemed that everything had quieted down after the other naked human left a couple of them went back to trying to keep the fire going other's setting up cooking pots for some large game that they had more than likely killed. Hugging her knees to her chest she shivered and prayed her teeth would chatter soon with the bite of chill that came down with the rain. Everything would be fine on just as long as they didn't find her but then Aurora sneezed very loudly. The few that were left looked over at the bushes, then one locked eyes with Aurora, yelled something loudly that she didn't understand, then drew their swords and started towards the bushes. This day just got worse and worse. 


	4. Just the Beginning

Chapter 4: Just the beginning

Legolas was running still, that was the bad thing, the good thing however was that he now knew where he was. How he got on the other side of the Misty Mountains and in the Kingdom of Gondor was a mystery to him. But if he knew this kingdom like he was hoping he did there was a river up a head that was always on petrol for enemy attackers. Hopefully there was someone one the river that would aid him. As Legolas took another fast paced stride with one of his legs, an arrow zoomed in-between his legs just missing his loins by a feather.

Legolas looked over his shoulder the ocrs where about 50 yards behind him. He stopped quickly and dropped his clothing taking an arrow out of his quiver. He took arm at the ocr that had the bow. He release it, and felt relief as his arrow was cot right in-between the eyes. It was a start for the nine or so that were still chasing him. He picked up his clothing and weapons starting to run toward the river again. Once more he prayed to HennAnnan the Goddess of war and heaven to let there be some help at the river.

Aurora sighed it had stopped raining. She mouthed to the sky a "Thank you." Then she noticed another blessing that the Goddess gave her, the man had dropped his shirt. And just as she was thinking of a way to get to it, the big monster things turned and walked towers the campfire to eat the deer that they where cooking. This was her chance! She slowly moved towards the shirt on the ground, all of their backs were towards her. She took her chance and went for it, she picked it up and spun around and saw that all of them were still wrapped up in their meal. Aurora smiled to herself. Yes, she was going to live through this and not be some scary monster's dinner. Very pleased with herself, she turned around to come face to face with an even bigger monster than the ones around the campfire.

It had the one eye that was pure black; no arms or legs, looked like an over grown white worm with really big and shape teeth. And it was hissing at her. This was her Que to run.

That thing was faster then Aurora thought it would be. But then, that was just how her day was going. Just full of surprises! How could that thing keep up with her! Aurora was lazy but when she was running, let alone running for her life she was damn fast. The ground was wet and slippery, that's why it's going so fast, Aurora thought to herself.

Aurora looked ahead and saw just the people some didn't want to catch up to. Those monsters from the camp, one of them turned to see her and then looked at what she was running from, then screamed something in a guttural type of language that she didn't understand, nor did she care. Some of the monsters stopped in fear others to fight off the worm looking thing. Aurora didn't care, let the monsters kill each other all they wanted as long as they didn't try to do it to her she was fine and kept on running until she got to a river.

Legolas reached the river and noticed that the orcs where no longer behind him, hopefully they fell off one by one and just went back to their camp, which was fine. But the question also wondered in to his head of what had happened to Hainalin. Just as luck would have it just then she burst out of the bushes. Scaring the living daylights out of him. There would be no rest for him today, he thought to himself as he broke in to a run.

"Oh, to everything Holy! What did I ever do to deserve this?" Legolas found it a bit difficult to run alongside the riverbank. He slipped a few times but quickly recovering each time.

Hainalin however was slipping, sliding everywhere and she fell once. As she tried to get up she would slip and fall once more. Legolas stopped quickly and turned to see this. He gave a quick thanks the Gods and as quickly as he could put on his clothing. He noticed that his shirt was missing. He thought to himself that he must have dropped it when he fired the arrow at the orc with the bow. After he had his cloths on he jogged down the river away until he came apone a small ship. He could not see the passengers due the fog that had come in after the rain.

Legolas called out to its passengers. "Hail! Good-Strangers! I am Prince of Mirkwood. Can I gain your assents, if you would by so kind!"

"Legolas? Is that you, my friend?" A ruff deep and very loud voice called back.

"Tis I, good-strangers I fear you know my name and I do not know your, be so kind and tell me it!" Legolas tried to peer through the fog but he could not.

"Blasted Elf! You can not keep a thought in your head let alone the memories of old Friends! You're a dime lantern you are!" Legolas laughed a good full laugh the first of the day. It was a Gimli how odd and wonderful.

"Can I not rid of you, can I?" The boat moved closer to the shore and Legolas was able to make out Gimli. The dwarf was smiling and waving toward his friend on shore. Legolas waved back. It had been months without any word of his friend. Time had slowly slipped away from them both and life was busy with defending their lands from evils and the like.

The boat was a shore and the greeted each other merrily. "Gimli, my old friend, we must haste away from these lands. There are orcs that we must warn the country's folk about. And..." Legolas trailed off, should he tell his friend about the troll that had some how managed to place him on the other side of the Misty Mountains? Maybe not.

"And? Go on Elf, be quick with it or else bugs may fly in your trap."

"And, Nothing else. Just...trees.. .lots of trees... mud... yes that too." Legolas said scratching his head and flashing smile.

Gimli looked at Legolas and shook his head. "I will ever understand you blasted Elf!...Where's your shirt?"

Aurora slipped on the shirt. She notices that it was very comfortable, a little dirty but beggars could not always chose, she also notice that there was a strange looking patch on it. It looked like some medieval coat of arms. Aurora walked some ways up the river. She saw nothing some strange birds, plants, deer, and trees. After seeing those monsters there was nothing left to assume that she was not on earth anymore. Aurora started to wonder what the Goddess was doing with this one. The Goddess had done some pretty strange things in her life. Such as giving her visions of teachers deaths that came true, being able to see spiritual entities, as well as having magic involved in her everyday. But putting her in the middle of magical world was in Aurora's mind going too far for her.

"What do you want me to learn from this? That I shouldn't have quit track and field?" She muttered to herself as she walked along. She started to remember her child hood, she didn't have regular playmates, and no one would play with her being the witch on the block, so she played with Fairies, Sprites, and ghosts. It wasn't a bad childhood at all, it was simply hers. And she took what she could from it. It was similar now, she didn't know if she was going to get back or not. But she also didn't know what is out there in this world she was brought here to find someone and who knew what was going to happen from there.

Aurora figured that she should be crying right now, over her lost home and friends, or lack of clothing and the chill factor, but truth be told she couldn't wait to see what was going to happen next. As she walked deeper in to the forest she could only think she was only at the beginning.


	5. OKay, Please let there be someone at the...

Legolas was running still, that was the bad thing, the good thing however was that he now knew where he was. How he got on the other side of the Misty Mountains and in the Kingdom of Gondor was a mystery to him. But if he knew this kingdom like he was hoping he did there was a river up a head that was always on petrol for enemy attackers. Hopefully there was someone one the river that would aid him. As Legolas took another fast paced stride with one of his legs, an arrow zoomed in-between his legs just missing his loins by a feather.  
  
Legolas looked over his shoulder the ocrs where about 50 yards behind him. He stopped quickly and dropped his clothing taking an arrow out of his quiver. He took arm at the ocr that had the bow. He release it, and felt relief as his arrow was cot right in-between the eyes. It was a start for the nine or so that were still chasing him. He picked up his clothing and weapons starting to run toward the river again. Once more he prayed to HennAnnan the Goddess of war and heaven to let there be some help at the river.  
  
Aurora sighed it had stopped raining. She mouthed to the sky a "Thank you." Then she noticed another blessing that the Goddess gave her, the man had dropped his shirt. And just as she was thinking of a way to get to it, the big monster things turned and walked towers the campfire to eat the deer that they where cooking. This was her chance! She slowly moved towards the shirt on the ground, all of their backs were towards her. She took her chance and went for it, she picked it up and spun around and saw that all of them were still wrapped up in their meal. Aurora smiled to herself. Yes, she was going to live through this and not be some scary monster's dinner. Very pleased with herself, she turned around to come face to face with an even bigger monster than the ones around the campfire.  
  
It had the one eye that was pure black; no arms or legs, looked like an over grown white worm with really big and shape teeth. And it was hissing at her. This was her que to run.  
  
Hope you guys liked it! Please review even if you didn't like! 


	6. I knew this river thing was a good Idea!...

That thing was faster then Aurora thought it would be. But then, that was just how her day was going. Just full of surprises! How could that thing keep up with her! Aurora was lazy but when she was running, let along running for her life she was damn fast. The ground was wet and slippery, that's why it's going so fast, Aurora thought to herself.  
  
Aurora looked ahead and saw just the people some didn't want to catch up to. Those monsters from the camp, one of them turned to see her and then looked at what she was running from, then screamed something in a guar type of language that she didn't understand, nor did she care. Some of the monsters stopped in fear others to fight off the worm looking thing. Aurora didn't care, let the monsters kill each other all they wanted as long as they didn't try to do it to her she was fine and kept on running until she got to a river.  
  
Legolas reached the river and noticed that the orcs where no longer behind him, hopefully they fell off one by one and just went back to their camp, which was fine. But the question also wondered in to his head of what had happened to Hainalin. Just as luck would have it just then she burst out of the bushes. Scaring the living daylights out of him. There would be no rest for him today, he thought to himself as he broke in to a run.  
  
"Oh, to everything Holy! What did I ever do to deserve this?!" Legolas found it a bit difficult to run alongside the riverbank. He slips a few times but quickly recovering each time.  
  
Hainalin however was slipping, sliding everywhere and she fell once. As she tried to get up she would slip and fall once more. Legolas stopped quickly and turned to see this. He gave a quick thanks the Gods and as quickly as he could put on his clothing. He noticed that his shirt was missing. He thought to himself that he must have dropped it when he fired the arrow at the orc with the bow. After he had his cloths on he jogged down the river away until he came apone a small ship. He could not see the passengers due the fog that had come in after the rain.  
  
Legolas called out to its passengers. "Hail! Good-Strangers! I am Prince of Mirkwood. Can I gain your assents, if you would by so kind!"  
  
"Legolas? Is that you, my friend?" A ruff deep and very loud voice called back.  
  
"Tis I, good-strangers I fear you know my name and I do not know your, be so kind and tell me it!" Legolas tried to peer through the fog but he could not.  
  
"Blasted Elf! You can not keep a thought in your head let alone the memories of old Friends! You're a dime lantern you are!" Legolas laughed a good full laugh the first of the day. It was a Gimli.  
  
"Can I not ride of you, can I?" The boat moved closer to the shore and Legolas was able to make out Gimli. The dwarf was smiling and waving toward his friend on shore. Legolas waved back. It had been months without any word of his friend. Time had slowly slipped away from them both and life was busy with defending their lands from evils and the like.  
  
The boat was a shore and the greeted each other merrily. "Gimli, my old friend, why must haste away from these lands. There are orcs that we must warren the country's folk about. And..." Legolas trailed off, should he tell his friend about the toll that had some how managed to place him on the other side of the Misty Mountains? Maybe not.  
  
"And? Go on Elf, be quick with it or else bugs may fly in your trap."  
  
"And, Nothing else. Just...trees.. .lots of trees.... mud.... yes that too."  
  
Gimli looked at Legolas and shook his head. "I will ever understand you blasted Elf!"  
  
Aurora slipped on the shirt. She notices that it was very confortalbe, a little dirty but beggars could not always chose, she also notice that there was a strange looking patch on it. It looked like some medieval coat of arms. Aurora walked some ways up the river. She saw nothing some strange birds, plants, deer, and trees. After seeing those monsters there was nothing left to assume that she was not on earth anymore. Aurora started to wonder what the Goddess was doing with this one. The Goddess had done some pretty strange things in her life. Such as giving her visions as well as having magic involved in her everyday. But putting her in the middle of magical world was in Aurora's mind going too far for her.  
  
"What do you want me to learn from this? That I shouldn't have quite track and field?" She muttered to herself as she walked along. She started to remember her child hood, she didn't have regular playmates, and no one would play with her being the witch on the block, so she played with Fairies, Sprites, and ghosts. It wasn't a bad childhood at all, it was simply hers. And she took what she could from it. It was similar now, she didn't know if she was going to get back or not. But she also didn't know what is out there in this world she was brought here to find someone and who knew what was going to happen from there.  
  
Aurora figured that she should be crying right now, over her lost home and friends, but truth be told she couldn't wait to see what was going to happen next. She was only at the beginning.  
  
  
  
Thanks guys for all the reviews and stuff! Keep them coming and I'll keep writing! 


	7. Enter two hunters

It had been days and Aurora hadn't seen anyone or anything save birds and trees, she also hadn't slept in days either. She was so tiered and sleepy. The mud was caked on to her feet; she had never felt so dirty in her life. She'd washed a few times in the river but it wasn't the same as a nice clean bath at home. It was also very cold at night one of the main reason on why she had not rested just yet. She managed to build a small fire the first night but then thinking better of it to not attract so much attention, she put it out. She was so tried; her feet dragged on the ground unwilling to go any further. She rested herself under a tree with low droopy branches and a soft patch of grass as well. It at this point was just as good as any bed. She hoped that she'd wake up before dark. She drew a protective circle around herself with magic. Ever since she'd gotten here she'd notice that there was more magic in the air than anywhere she'd ever been. But soon the world faded all around her and she fell in to sleep.  
  
"Legolas! What has bot you to this side of the Misty Mountains?" Gimli slapped Legolas on the back.  
  
"Trolls." Yes that was a good reason, a very manly and warrior-like reason to be here.  
  
"What?! Hunting trolls with out me?! Legolas, next time do not be so greedy with your fun!" Gimli placed his hands on his hips, Legolas was reminded of a mother scoring a child. Legolas could not help but at least smile. "What is so funny?!" Gimli really did not know how talk in a soft tone. But it was a very friendly loud at least.  
  
"Nothing my friend, not a thing. Come, when we get to Gondor we will drunk and talk of my adventures with trolls, orcs, tree spirits and the like."  
  
"Gondor? We are not going to Gondor, we are making our way to Rivendale. Did you have business in Gondor?"  
  
"No I simply had business away from those woods."  
  
Gimli laughed deeply, "Yes Legolas you must tell us the story, but over many pints mind you."  
  
"Fair enough." Now he had to come up with something good for his company.  
  
They were just out hunting game for Lord Elrond's feast tonight. But the two best hunters encounter some thing that they would have never guessed. There was a glowing light coming from under the branches of a very old willow tree. When they got closer they realized what it was. A fairy ring. There was tree spirits, willow whisps, air fairies, earth fairies and just about other type of wild fairy that they could think of. All of them, dancing around a human girl.  
  
"Blessed be! They're enchanting her." The first hunter said.  
  
"They don't normally protect and enchanted normal humans, do they?" The second said in a tone just above a whisper.  
  
"No they don't. There is something strange about this girl we should bring her to Lord Elrond."  
  
"Won't the Fairy's protect her from us as well?"  
  
The first hunter shook his head "Nay they will know we mean the girl no harm. Hopefully."  
  
The second hunter didn't like the sound of the 'hopefully.' The Fairies that where dancing all around her hide in the trees once the first elf stepped in the circle. He picked her up and placed her on his horse. He noticed then the patch on her shirt.  
  
"Look here!" He pointed toward the patch on her right breast.  
  
The second gave his friend a strange look. "Yes, umm... she has breast, most females do have those. . . "  
  
"NO! Not her breasts. The Crest! It's the Prince of Mirkwood's, Legolas."  
  
"Oh. How do you know it is not one of his brothers?"  
  
"It has the mark of the second son! Sometimes you have less than half a brain!" It was a wonder to both hunters that their bickering did not wake the girl in the least.  
  
"So do you think that she's his mistress?"  
  
"Mayhaps. I am not going to ask any questions. I say we send her back to Mirkwood and they can figure it out."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
"Let's be on with it, We have one wild boar, two deer, and three very fat birds, if that is not enough of a feast Lord Elrond can hunt some more on his own.  
  
"Aye." The second hunter said in agreement.  
  
  
  
  
  
Review!!!! Review I'm a review whore. I will write more and more if you all keep reviewing so if you like it then review! 


	8. You need a hooker

It was a warm welcome from Lord Elrond to his guests. He was very surprised to see Legolas. "Legolas, hail and welcome my friend. Your visit is an unexpected, but welcome one. I now have nearly have the Mirkwood family here, your brother is here as well." It was welcome warring from an old friend. Elrond knew that Legolas did not like the company of his brothers. Most of them conversion to Legolas was about wine, women and war. Not that he did not like those things. It was just that way they talked about them. Sitting back talking about commanding an army, and chasing ladies of court or tavern wenches just was not his ideal fun.  
  
"Oh, are they?" Legolas tried to hide his utter horror, failed of course.  
  
"Yes they where actually here to discuss the future of the fey's."  
  
Legolas looked at Elrond as if he'd been struck. Elrond had expected so. Legolas looked away, "Oh are they? How so?"  
  
"They're borders are not well protected by any other means than magic. The Elves and Dwarves had always protected their borders from orcs, trolls, and even a human army every age or two. With very little in return, that they can see however. You and I both know they along with other creatures of magic keep this world alive. And with no Queen to protect them they are nearly helpless."  
  
"Why dose it have to come to this. Can no one call on them to come down off their damn mountain to come and talk?"  
  
"Would you risk not coming back?"  
  
Legolas knew that it was a question Elrond didn't need answered. Elrond knew that if asked Legolas would walk straight up that mountain return or no, in order to have peace and keep another race from dying off. Elrond knew the other reason, their Queen. No one knew just what happened to her and if the feys knew they where keeping it to themselves. The feys were high fairies, the ones that ruled and knew every type of magic. They were wise immortal creatures that could shape change at will, there were many tales of humans, elves, and dwarves really be being feys. For the most part a mischievous and silly folk. But their Queen was the love of Legolas' life, in her natural form standing just at Legolas' chest, with hair like fire, eyes of a royal blue, if she felt to let people know that she was a fey she would sport her wings the shined and sparkle like a moon lit lake. She meet Legolas in the woods of Mirkwood when she came to speak to his father, she was just a child of 107 and had recently been past the rule from her father. It was a great love until she disappeared. Elrond had always wondered what had happen in-between the Queen and Legolas, and why if Legolas was so in love with the Queen did he not die of a broken heart? But he knew better than to ask.  
  
Legolas finial spoke up. "If I has to I would even if I could not come back."  
  
"HA, ha, I know that, come you must go to your room and get ready for a feast, then you can tell of us your adventures!" Legolas groaned inwardly. What was he going to tell these people?  
  
The hunters was let in the gates of Rivendale and were greeted by many of there friends they bout all the meat for the feasting to the cooks of Rivendale. They were very happy with what they had returned with. "Oh, yes this deer and this wild boar is the best kill I've seen in an age! Thank you!. . . Oh may!" She looked over to the girl sleep on the horse. "She's not dressed! Who is she?" The cook said in a low voice she was a plump old elf whom loved to gossip as the hunters could tell.  
  
"Legolas' mistress, why?" One of the hunters said.  
  
The other Hunter's face turned red with anger. "Keep your mouth closed half wit! We don't really know that!"  
  
"Lord Legolas left his mistress out in the woods with only one thin peace of cloth in-between her and the world, Oh may! Goodness oh disgraceful! A royal member of the Mirkwoods treating a poor little human like that! The thing looks half-starved todeath! It I had half a mind to I'd go up to that Prince and I'd say . . ." Her ears and cheeks flushed red.  
  
"It's a long ways to Mirkwood." One of them chuckled  
  
"I wouldn't have to he's here in Rivendale with his brother and Lord Gimli the nice Dwarf the can eat a whole feast by himself, he can."  
  
"Well if he's here we can just put her in his room." One smiled and said.  
  
The other one nodded. "Yes and saves us a trip to Mirkwood to give her back."  
  
"I say you don't give her back, men should be protecting their women folk. And if you lose them you lose them." The cook piped in again.  
  
"Aye, but he is a Prince. And I've never heard a mean tale about him, not once. Chances are he thinks she's dead what with what she's been through and all. He'll be happy to have her back." The first hunter said.  
  
"Well, alright but if I hear one word I'll turn that boy, Prince of Mirkwood or no, over my knee. And you can tell him that as well. I'll have one of the ladies in the baths take her and put her up in his room."  
  
"Sounds good, Thank you, good cook." The first hunter handed the little girl over to her and the girl was as light as a feather, she only had to be 110 pounds maybe even less! The cook hurried her to one of the ladies in the baths and rushed back to cook for the feast. All the while the girl not stirring but peacefully sleeping. The ladies all tried to wake the girl but gave up to when only she would flutter her eyes and fall back in to sleep. So they bathed her and put her in the Prince's room. Some of the younger maidens giggling about Lord Legolas' tease in women.  
  
They closed the door to the room and walked back to the bath. "Did you see how skinny she was?"  
  
"I know she nearly looked dead! Humans sometimes get like that when they don't eat, I hear."  
  
"She also almost looked a child!"  
  
"Heehehe. . . . you're bad. But yes she did."  
  
Legolas walked out the field where his brothers where shooting archery. He tried to seem as cheerful as possible but it was hard seeing how this day was going bad to very bad. He only hoped his brothers didn't try to send any whores to his room again. The last one was missing an ear and there was just something wrong with that.  
  
"Hail, brothers!" *oh gods by the end of this let me pray no one, mainly me, is killed.* Legolas said an inward pray.  
  
"Brother, I didn't know that you'd be here." Thorin said. Thorin was the youngest of the three brothers.  
  
"It was unexpected even by myself." Legolas scratch his head and smiled.  
  
"Yes, well I'm sure you will be a great help in council. Did you here word of the fey? I think that you of all of us would be most interested." His older brother Dorin said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, we are going to stop using up all of our men and arms to protect something that we don't even know is there." Dorin said those words as if he were saying the best thing in all the ages was happening to the kingdom.  
  
"They are real. You know that they are." Legolas said in a very clam voice trying to mask his anger.  
  
"Legolas there comes a time when elves need to take care of their own. Oppose to taking care of the worries of others. We can't fend for all Middle Earth, you know." His younger bother piped in.  
  
"Yes but we can't just stand by and do nothing if we can do something. We are privileged and with that comes a duty to all people not just elves but to the people to Middle Earth. We can not just own some land and not take care of it. The feys like us and dwarves, ents, hobbits, and all the other magic being in this world keep it alive. Keep our people going. We let ocrs and trolls kill them off and magic will sooner than now may as well die." Legolas was done with his speech his brothers seemed moved.  
  
Dorin had a thoughtful expression on his face. Then moved and said. "You know I really do think that you need a good wench." Legolas rolled his eyes they really were just simple minds.  
  
Thorin once again piped in. "Yes I know just the one I think I'll send her up to your room later on."  
  
Final Legolas gave in and sighed. "Thank you but that will not be need."  
  
"Not needed it's long over due I'd say. What has it been an age . . . or two?" Dorin and Throin both chucked as Legolas departed.  
  
Dorin took aim at the bull's eye and hit dead on. "Yes I think it's been far too long." 


	9. Gimil getting drunk

Legolas spent a good part of the day sitting on a rock next to one of Rivendale's many waterfalls, trying to think of what to say. What would make him look brave and, well. . . manly. Not that he hadn't already proven himself what with the Fellowship of the Ring or any number of adventures after that, it was just no matter how old or wise or brave he knew he was he would always want other people to think the best of him. Legolas remember what King Aragorn had said to him at one point. "I understand what it's like to have all the weight of the world on your shoulders, but it's okay to let somethings go." Legolas felt a twist of pain in his chest for his lost friends, Aragorn and Arwen. He pictured them in Summer land, it was the best way to think of it.  
  
He felt another stab one greater than the last remembering their love and the love that he lost. Lucrisay, the Queen of the feys. She was so beautiful and graceful, and most importantly she loved him. Legolas would have done anything for her, anything save keep from loving her. With the relations of the feys and the elves not being on firm ground she could not bring to put herself above the needs of her people, she was there leader and she would do anything for her people. Including marry someone she did not love for the protection of her people. That didn't stop her from loving Legolas heart and soul however. She loved him more than anything but her sense of duty would in the end nothing only destroy their love but herself. She was gone now Legolas felt her leave this world just as he felt her when she was in this world. But the last few days he didn't know what it was. The same tingles he got when she was near he was getting. Then the only reason that he didn't die of a broken heart struck him, rage, over the years it had turned from anger to pure rage. Sometimes he didn't feel like doing anything but curling in to a ball and screaming his head off in rage. The past few days had been the worse, the ones that he could remember anyway. He was starting to feel her again the way that he use to. Which was impossible, she was dead, Fey or not, there was no coming back from summer land. But there was something in the air or in the earth that was something of her. What ever it was he knew that he had to find it. But in the mean time there was the matter at hand.  
  
He moved off the rock and placed his feet on the ground. This was not going to be a good feast.  
  
  
  
Gimil laughed a hearty laugh at one of his party member's jokes. Legolas thought that it must be about elves and their damn formal occasion. Legolas chuckled to himself thinking of the time his father had asked Gimil about his kingdom and Gimil was so drunk that he couldn't remember his own name let alone the politics of a kingdom. He just hoped he didn't have to fight any angry brothers, fathers or husbands off of Gimil once more. There was nothing worse but then that would take the attention from him, then again. Elrond looked towards Legolas with a watch full eye. He could tell he was nearly coming out of his sit. Legolas had everyone, save his father, at this table that he'd ever wanted to impress and he was going fall on his face in trying to do so.  
  
It was a grand feast and a warm welcome to all guest of Lord Elrond. Everyone seemed to drink and eat their fill and there was more than enough of everything. There was dancing music and the women were beautiful most of them where flittering with the three princes of Mirkwood. Somehow in the mist of it all Legolas managed to sneak out of the main hall and up the passageway to his room. "Leaving so soon?"  
  
It was Elrond, He had the 'I know something's wrong' look on his face. Legolas let out a sigh. "Yes, I am afraid I am very tried from my . . .travels."  
  
"Come now, Legolas I've known you far longer then that!"  
  
"What would you like me to say?" Legolas rolled his shoulders.  
  
"What troubles you what be a start, and a very nice one if you ask me." Crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"It is nothing."  
  
There was that look again.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Some thing is troubling you something has been troubling you for a very long time. And you have not talked to a soul about it have you? You can not do this to yourself, most die from such things."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"You know of what a speak. A broken heart, there through that door is a room full of very lovely girls. But who's face do you see when you close your eyes at night?"  
  
"I think you already know the answers to all of your own questions, Elrond."  
  
"I think you need to hear them come from your own mouth." Elrond uncrossed his arms and started walking toward the garden, Legolas followed.  
  
"What do I need to hear?"  
  
"What's bothering you."  
  
"I can only think of myself to answer that." Legolas said.  
  
"Oh I can think of many more things." Elrond chuckled.  
  
"Well I can think of more of course to what is bother me. But it is hard to name it all."  
  
"Try."  
  
Legolas glared at his old friend. "Are you always this stubborn?"  
  
"Yes, now try."  
  
"Alright." Legolas took a deep breath and a long pause. "I feel her." He final said. "It's like she's in the air all around me. I haven't felt that way since she was. . . here with me. But it makes no seance at all to me, Lucrisay is dead she left this world a long time ago. But I feel her the way that I used to. I thinking of traveling up to the mountains to seek them out. Even if I can not find what I am looking for I will still at least see if they will come off their damn mountain and talk with us."  
  
"Legolas, I don't think what your looking for is up in those mountain. I think you need to seek out something that you are willing to fight and live for. People like you need that something. You need to prove yourself for Lord knows what reason, but you still have the drive to do it. Climbing that mountain you night get yourself killed. What good will that do?"  
  
"I can't just stay here or in Mirkwood just waiting for the next war or quest to happen when I have this drive in me to find her." Legolas turned to walk away.  
  
"And if she doesn't wish to be found?" That stopped Legolas in his tracks.  
  
"I guess I'll know when I find her." Legolas went to his room with thoughts of Lucrisay frowning in his mind. He pictured her the last day he saw her. Fire in her eyes casing him away with a shallow coolness not her own. She'd deny him and love once would she do it again over pride?  
  
  
  
  
  
These questions and many more! Next on the Fires of Dawn. (Que cheesy soap opera music!) Come on people review! I need to know if anyone cares to know the rest of the story. Please! (Goddess I am a review whore) 


	10. Aurora's Dream

Aurora was sitting in the middle of a field. There were clouds rolling over her in the sky as the wind played with her hair, tossing it back and forth. Aurora feel the presents of someone behind her she turned to meet familiar eyes. He looked at her as if she was a drink of water and his was a man dying of thrust. He looked Aurora up and down with hungry eyes he didn't move or say anything just stood there and looked at her. It was him she thought to herself.  
  
The wind pulled her dress around her body. That's when Aurora noticed her new clothing she was wearing an all white dress it seemed to fit her perfectly across her chest and then flowed down the rest of her curves all the way to the ground. It was lighter and softer than anything she'd ever felt before.  
  
He moved towards her, Aurora held her breath the whole time only when he touched her did she gasp with shock. His fingers moved up the small of her back. His touch felt almost electric, it was like a burst of energy went through her body like a shock wave.  
  
He looked at her for the longest time before his features sadden then grew to anger. He looked down toward the ground, then looked back to meet her eyes.  
  
"Why do you haunt me? Do you wish to see me a broken man?" He said those words as if they were fact as if she'd reached out and hit him and now he was simply asking why she did it. Aurora looked at him not know what to say. She simply tried taking it all in at once, where she was, what she was wearing, who she was with, what she was doing but her mind didn't seem to get it just yet.  
  
"What?" Was all she could think of saying to him. He pulled away from her. She felt the pull to be back in his arms. Was she haunting him just as she was by him or was it worse?  
  
"You come to me every night. Why? How can I find you?"  
  
"You seem just as lost as I am."  
  
He gave in to a deep breath and chuckled "You? Lost? I could never believe it."  
  
"Why is that? Who do you think I am?" Aurora asked almost more to herself then to him.  
  
It made him stop and think. He paused for a bit Aurora could tell he was racking his mind, heart and soul for an answer to her question. He finally looked up at her He looked ready to cry or lash out she didn't know which. His jaw locked in to place. "Something I can never hope to have as my own." He walked away.  
  
"No, don't leave! You can have me anytime, oh that sounded wrong, but still! You can have me!" He faded off in to the background as a thick mist set in. It was then the darkness all around her when he left.  
  
Aurora jotted up right. She was in a bed, it was all just a really weird dream she thought to herself. She left out a sigh and rubbed her sleepy eyes she placed her hand down on the bed and jumped when she realized that someone else was in bed with her. She let out a small squeak when she also realized that it wasn't even her bed. The three days out in the middle of no where, the big ugly worm thingy with shape teeth, the monster camp and the naked guy with the bow and arrows! It was still all happening. Oh Goddess what now she thought to herself as she tried to reason with herself on this one. It was an even bigger problem when her realized that she didn't have any clothes on. That was one hell of a spell. She thought to herself, never again she thought. "I hate visions" She muttered to herself. The person next to her stirred. 


	11. Author's Notes

More Author's Notes!!!  
  
Okay I would just like to thank everyone who's reviewed my story! First off second I would just like to say yeah I'm Dumb! I was reading the reviews last night and someone (thanks Sophie !) That it's Rivendell not Rivendale I also spotted that when I was looking up when Aragorn died. So thanks for that.  
  
To answer everyone's question yes I will continue this story but I'm also going to start on a rewrite of Lord of the Rings in the ghetto, I'm hoping I can come up with enough for it to be worth while. For you have any good English to Ghetto words or catch phases that you would like to see your fav person use go for it and send it to me by email.  
  
Thanks all 


	12. Legolas' Dream!

Legolas walked back to his room slowly. Elrond had giving him a mindful to think about. Was a dream or a feeling enough to risk his life over? He thought over it again and again as he passed doorway after doorway until he reached his own room he slipped inside quitely. He slipped out of his clothes and in to bed. His back felt as if it were in a thousand knots. He quickly fell in to a restless sleep.  
  
He was in darkness. There was only one small light. It seemed to embrace him. Suddenly he was in a field of rolling hills of golden grass with clouds rolling over his head like ships on the forgotten sea of the sky. Then he felt her. She was standing behind him. She seemed, for a molment unawear of his presents for a short time then she too felt him just as he had felt her. She turned to face him. He dress waved in to wind like a brillant flag of beauty and grace. Her hair of red locks looked as though on fire. Her eyes blazed with a passion for life that he'd never seen in the Queen of the Feys. Was it always there? Or was it something that was only in his dreams?  
  
He couldn't seem to hide the joy of seeing her face once more. But he also could not hide the pain of his bitterness. Every night it was the same, this dream. He'd been having it for months now. But this time she seemed different, there was something about her eyes that stated something hidden behind them. "Why do you haunt me? Do you wish to see me a broken man?" Legolas found himself wanting to reach out and touch her soft skin. Just once, he thought to himself.  
  
"What?" Her eyes were filled with puzzlment and shock.  
  
"You come to me every night. Why? How can I find you."  
  
She gave him a small smile with that. "You seemed just as lost as I am."  
  
Legolas chuckle to himself. "You? Lost? I could never believe it."  
  
Her brow frowned. "Why is that? Who do you think I am?"  
  
Legolas paused. Was this not Lucrisay? Was she trying to tell him something? Was she under him nouse the whole time, being a shape changer he wouldn't be surrpirsed. The Lucrisay in his dreams was far different from the one that loved him all those years ago. This was the Lucrisay that he always wanted b never would dare to think she could ever be. The Lucrisay that would run in to his open arms if given half the chance. This was the Lucrisay that could only be in his dreams.  
  
Legolas' eyes locked with Lucrisay's. "Something I can never hope to have as my own." He turned and walked away. Legolas thought of the time were there was no love greater then theirs, now there was no greater pain nor bitterness. He faded back in to darkness not hearing Lucrisay's cries for him to return.  
  
Legolas stirred into consioness. But didn't bother to open his eyes he knew what he would find there. Nothing no one. Then his kean ears picked up a gasp, or was a sigh? He open his eyes and turned to see what had cuased the nouise. And what he saw shocked and even amused him.  
  
  
  
Hope you guys liked it! Review it even if you didn't! He he! Once again Review whore what can I say? 


	13. And they meet!

Legolas looked at the young girl with a smirk, so I need a wench that badly do I? He red curls cascade half way down her back and even in the darkness of his room he could see her blue eyes took up a lot of her face rimed with thick dark lashes. She looked the part of an elf well enough, skinny, beautiful, unnervenly so to him, but if she was she couldn't be more than 15 years old if so. No this girl was human, he looked at where her feet ended on the bed, she most likely only came up to his chest standing. Few elves where ever that short. Her small fame seemed to tense; her fingers clutched the blanket to her chest, as it seemed that she was very naked under the covers. Legolas had to give this one to his brothers they knew his tease, if anything he gave them that. She was what he need to forget, he told himself.  
  
"Who are you?" Legolas almost brusted in to laugher when he heard the girl ask the question, but he simple smiled. Lose shorter parts of his hair that would not be held back by his braids or the single pace of leather hung just over his eyes. His eyes seemed focused and set on Aurora's own. Blue clashed with blue. His smile and gaze didn't seem to fade with the question, which made Aurora exceedingly uncomterable with her own position of being naked and in a stranger's bed.  
  
Legolas final answered "I am the person you are looking for, is not that so?" He moved over to her he placed one hand on either side of her and moved to be on top of her.  
  
"How do you know looking for anyone?" The girl tried to worm away in a discomfort but neither tried hard enough to power her way though nor simply gave in to his advances. So she was going to play green girl was she? Legolas was quite bewitched by it. There would always be some strange fascination with things that males could not have, he was no different. Legolas didn't quite know why he was letting his normal composure slip. Maybe it was because this girl with her child-like mannerism, and nearly naked body seemed to be waving before him, and like a wolf to a nice lean peace of meat he acted according. Hungry.  
  
He was pressing down on Aurora pinning her to the bed, why was she letting this happen she thought to herself. Then she looked once more in to those intense blue eyes that seemed to go straight through her and needn't ask that question to herself again. The weight of his body on top of hers seemed intoxicating. His lips pressed against her neck he gasped and it set shivers up and down her spine. Her mind was screaming out to her that this was something beyond all reason but her body seemed to be set on fire under this man's touch. She'd tried to struggle at first kicking her feet and pushing his off with her arms but it was very hard when he was so strong and he was making her so weak with just his touch and kisses. Aurora knew that she had to stop herself before she let it go to far, but just as she was thinking that she wrapped her legs around his lower torso and pulled him down to her. His lips met with hers with a gentle pressure that was all too exciting and erotic as well as new and thrilling to Aurora. Why doesn't my body ever lesion to me? She thought to herself. Because this is right out of your own dreams, expect his not just touching the small of your back, she thought back to herself.  
  
Legolas' hard manhood pressed against the girl's stomach. Aurora lifted her hips upward on her body's whim. She was thoughtless right now, if anything in the whole world she just didn't want him to stop. His teeth grazed her neck just before he attacked her neck with his mouth once more. Aurora felt herself open like a flower to him. Aurora's eye opened swiftly as if pulled back down to earth and landed smack on her face. She shouldn't be doing this, her mind screamed to her, She didn't know who is this even was. For all she knew she could be in danger. Aurora quickly pushed him off of her and grabbed the sheet that had been covering her and tried to drag it with her off of the bed as she made a mad dash to stand on the floor. In this attempt however she managed to fall off of bed with no covers what so ever. How she seem to manage it was a mystery to the both of them. The man that had once been so driven with passion was now staring at her on the floor with puzzlement. Aurora once more grabbed at the covers pulling them off the bed; she could feel the color burning in to her cheeks. She managed well this time and wrapped them around herself like a bath towel.  
  
"Really?" Legolas said with a smirk that would turn most of the women at court to a poodle.  
  
Aurora's eyes grew large. "What? Really, what?"  
  
"Really you are going to play hard to get." He reached out and took her hand, placing it to his mouth. Aurora nearly melted right there.  
  
"No," She jerked her hand back as if it had be placed in fire, "I'm not playing hard to get! It's just, I don't know you." She stopped herself and thought for a second to rephrase her words in her mind "I'm not from around here. I don't really even know where here is. Where here is I don't know. But I know if I do something with you and I find out something that was import and this, you and me thing messes it all up?"  
  
"You are in Rivendell, my lady."  
  
"You see that doesn't help me one bit cuz I don't know where that is. I don't even know what time it is."  
  
"It is night . . ."  
  
"Yes, I know, okay time as in year? The date."  
  
"It is . . ."  
  
"No, I know. . . It's just that I did a spell and I was bout here too find someone." Aurora knew soon she'd be babbling, it was just what she did when she was nerves.  
  
"It sounds as if that someone means much to you." He brow frowned.  
  
"That's the only part of that surprises you?" Aurora almost laughed. Not the fact that she was not from this time or place, but that factor of another possible male involved.  
  
"Not many things surprise me now. Come here." It wasn't a request it was a demand. Aurora knew that for sure. She also knew that in a battle of wills few people ever won, save her mother (but masters of Mom-fu didn't not count!)  
  
"And if I say no?" She crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Then I'll have to get up and get you." It was the wolf in him again, the hunger and need to feel her soft skin against his own was unnatural to him. Foreign thoughts of ripping passed any cloth in his way of her skin. He wanted that moan to pass through her small red well formed lips. He wanted to pull on those small creamy hips towards him to bury himself deep inside of her. But he would first wait for her response.  
  
Aurora was now bent on not losing to this cocky stranger.  
  
  
  
Gasp! Will Legolas rip Aurora's sheet off of her in sheer sexual frustion? Will Aurora lose more than a battle of wills? Do they have any clue who each other is or are their head simply to clouded with lust to even realize that the roof over their own heads is falling? Review please! 


	14. What am I gonna do? Asexy elf boy likes ...

Legolas' head was doing more than spinning. The young girl was standing over on the other side of the bed with her tiny arms crossed over her chest, which was covered by a very see through sheet of white linen. He gave a small smile as one of his brow shot up. He wanted to see this green girl without her hiding behind a sheet he crawled over to the edge of the bed. She inched away from him some more. She then realized that she had backed herself in to a corner. She looked like a frighten child trying to come across other wise. She was almost too good at playing her role, he thought to himself. He was already having so much fun with this.  
  
Aurora felt the cold marble of the wall to her back. Damn it, she thought, the door is on the other side of the room! Oh well how hard is it going to be getting past someone who looks like a girl anyway? His hair is prettier than mine, for pity's sake! Aurora's iron will set its self into place and she looked him straight in the eyes and then ran for her all that she was worth for the door. It was no good he reached out and captured her by the wrist. His grip on her as it seemed to Aurora was for deer life. She whipped her head around eyes on fire with fury. He seemed amazed by the transformation from scared little green girl to fierce lioness ready to claw his eyes out. "Let me go right now." Aurora said in the deepest tone she could manage.  
  
Legolas was a bit taken a back by the anger that the girl seemed to now ooze from every pore now but of all things he seemed to find it quite . . .. Cute was the word he thought. And of all things he could do he laughed. She jerked her hand away from him in a quick down ward motion. There was still that fire in her eyes it was quite becoming of her really, her cheeks would flush red with anger so much so that they would match her ringlets that fell over her shoulders, and her eyes would grow to what it seemed twice the size of that of a normal human girl. There was something also very cat-like about her; he mused to him self, almost as if she'd hiss at him at any second. Maybe it was the mane of curls, he couldn't put his finger on it now and he decided that he'd think on it later when she was on her back sleeping next to him.  
  
She moved for the door again. "Just were do you think you're going?" Legolas asked in an almost lazy tone.  
  
Aurora hadn't thought that far ahead so she gave the most truthful answer that she could "Away from here." She turned to give him that answer. She was just before the door every thing in her mind was telling her to run, but there was something else that had her feet glued to the floor.  
  
"And there after, fair maiden?" Legolas stood up and started at her very slowly.  
  
Aurora had to think of something good, "Is that any business of yours?" Haha good one she thought.  
  
He looked at her as if to say, don't give me that crap you have no clue. "Really? I am sorry but it won't do at all for me, a prince no less to let a small fragile thing such as your self go around here or anywhere for that matter unguarded and unattended. I must go with you!" He through off his nightshirt, reviling his naked form to her. Aurora averted her eyes and gasped. If she wasn't glued to the floor before now she was nailed no bolted down. Her face was now red for an other reason.  
  
"That's not really. . . ."Aurora had started to say but he cut in quickly.  
  
"No there will be no naked young girls that I've found in my bed running around with out me." He pulled on his pants and was tying the drawstring.  
  
Aurora sighed there was no way out of this save clawing this man's eyes out. She sighed "There is no way that I'm getting ride of you now is there?"  
  
"I don't know you, but I'm not going to let you leave this room with at least a kiss with out all kinds of hell." He finished tying his pants and started coming towards her again.  
  
"I have a feeling if I do stay that there will be all kinds of hell anyway." She once more crossed her arms over her chest and was simply trying to avoid his eyes.  
  
His eyes were burning holes straight through her. She could feel it. "Why is that?"  
  
Because with anything good there is always something that could and always will go horribly wrong, like spells, she thought to herself. "Is this the let's see how many questions we can ask the not conformable naked girl time?"  
  
Legolas corked an eyebrow to the strange comment there was something that was odd about this girl, not only did she claim to be from another world but she didn't know where she was, nor did she seem to like any of his advances on him, this girl was a most odd courtesan indeed. Legolas moved over to her. "Dose this mean that you'll stay naked?" He asked with a smirk.  
  
"No! I would actually like if I could have some form of clothing!"  
  
Legolas chucked to himself why was it so amusing to him to see her angry? "I would grant that request, my lady. However I don't have any cloths that be seem to suit you shall we say."  
  
"Well could you take me to someone whom would?"  
  
Legolas laughed again, "Tis the middle of the night, my lady. You will simply have to wait until the morning. Aside from that, my little stranger. What makes you think that I will help you find clothes when I don't wish to see you in them."  
  
Aurora turned red all the way to her toes, she was sure to it, just as she knew her eyes where bugging out of her head. She had no desire to run around out side of this room when she had no idea on what was on the other side of those doors. But then she also didn't trust this man or herself for that matter to keep to themselves all night long. She knew that if he touched her the right way it would be all over. She'd never been in alone with anyone this beautiful to her ever before, she had every right not to trust herself.  
  
"Look . . ." She looked at him, they seemed to realize at the same time that with all that had passed between them they didn't even know each others names.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf. And you are, my lady?"  
  
The way he seemed to say 'my lady' as in owner ship made Aurora a little nerves. "My name is Aurora McFinn."  
  
"Is that a name of men? It seems strange for a human or anyone for that matter."  
  
"My last name or my first?"  
  
Legolas chuckled again; she made that face again that made her look like a doll with over sized eyes. It was adorable. "Both."  
  
"Well my last name is Scottish it comes from the McFinn tribe, there was at one time a bounty pull on the heads on anyone from that tribe by the King of England. And my first name means the fires of dawn in Latin. And yours?"  
  
Legolas seemed to only be able to blink at this strange girl before him. He didn't even know what she was talking about, tribes, and a king of some unknown land, bounties? Was her people a savage people?  
  
"What?" Aurora wondered why he was looking at her so weird. "What do I have a third eye?"  
  
"No you don't appear to have one." Legolas smiled. He sighed to himself. He didn't know where she came from or why she was in his room but she wasn't the courtesan that he thought she was. He couldn't leave her to the wolves outside, he looked around the room there was a couch. His eyes set on the girl again; her eyes fixed on him wondering what he will do next.  
  
"You may take the bed tonight, my lady. You will need your rest for the morning."  
  
"What's in the . . ." she started to say quietly but he was already turned away from her and pulled his night shirt over his head and laid down on the couch. Aurora started to wonder what had caused the sudden change in. . . . Legolas, was his name? Well what ever went on in-between those funny looking ears of his Aurora was kind of glad for it. She was all the sudden tried beyond what she had been and need to sleep. She crept over to the bed and laid herself down. It wasn't long before she knew that Legolas was asleep, she watched him for a long while, my Goddess he was strange, she thought to herself before she fluttered off in to another dream.  
  
Okay sorry for the long wait, all kinds of crazy stuff stopped me from writing like work, and the real word out side of happy middle earth! Hehehe Let me know what you guys think! Please! RVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. Meet Orisha

Shakara, High Priestess and keeper of the queen's guardians moved towards the glowing orb; it had been a good thousand years since it had glowed that brightly, it meant only one thing. She would need someone to aid her in this undertaking. She was would need strength, she looked to the North there incased in glass with ivy and other plants growing all around it was the great beast of the North, Stronger than most anything. No, she thought I need something fast. She looked towards the East there surrounded by windows was the bird-like creature that seemed human save the feet and the wings were there would be arms. But she would need someone whom could deal with people well enough to not put anyone in harms way she looked to the West where the Siren of water was incased in glass with water falls on either side of her. No Shakara thought moving towards the South end of the room. Incased in glass there was a, what looked to be a half cat and half human. It was a female of a race of cat-like creatures whom had given her as a gift to the feys in its honor the Feys had made it a protector of the Queen, but when their Queen left this world there she was lay dormant until the Queen's return just as the rest did. It was Shakara's job to be the keeper of the Queen's guardians to awake them when they were needed once more. This cat-like female whom was known as Orisha, was just one of four. Orisha's limbs were straight to her sides and her tail hung limply down. Her eyes pure red and aglow with a magical sleep that she'd been in for quite some time.  
  
Shakara raised her staff up to Orisha's body. The glass faded away in to a vapor and Orisha's limp body fell to the ground. Shakara moved towards Orisha. Was she alive? Shakara thought to herself, after all this time Orisha had been dead all was lost, if the other guardians were dead as well. Suddenly and awful sound came from Orisha, what is that, Shakara thought. But then quickly realized that the lazy cat was still sleeping! You'd think a thousand years would be enough!  
  
"Orisha! Wake up!" Shakara had no time for this.  
  
Orisha's hackles went up and her eye's opened wide. "What!!? Who?! And for the love the Goddess why am I wake!?" Orisha rubbed the sleepy red steam out of her eyes and they returned to their normal yellowish orange. Orisha yond reviling shape teeth. "Shakara you nearly scared the spots off me! Is the Queen back yet?"  
  
"Orisha I've awoken you the first to go and retrieve her."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
Shakara smiled for being an ancient guardian Orisha was child-like. "I'm starting to ask myself that very question. Do you still sense the Queen within you?"  
  
Orisha pause for a second. "Yes I do."  
  
"You know the way then?"  
  
"Yes, I'll find the Queen and when I do I'll bring her back." Orisha started off towards the door.  
  
"Orisha wait." Orisha halted in her tracks, play back and forth with Shakara anytime but always lison to what she had to say, for she was wise. "Orisha middle earth is dying. It has been for a long time now. True magic in this world is far less then what it used to be. The Queen is a new hope for all magic and creatures there of. Do not fail, and make me proud. I have faith in you."  
  
Orisha smiled softly. "Thank you. I won't let you down!" Orisha ran down the steps of the tower so fast that passers by and feys in the hallways didn't even know what had passed. Orisha even heard someone comments on the strong wind today.  
  
Ohh my goddess!! Is that....yes I think it is, it's a plot! Oh my! I bet you guys didn't see that one coming did you? 


	16. And it gose on!

Legolas was lying on his side. It was good that he wasn't facing that girl, Aurora was her name, now that he thought of it. What did it mean again? Oh yes the fires of dawn. With her hair he wasn't all that surprised that her mother would name her with something that had to do with fire. But perhaps that wasn't quite the name that she suited her, her eye's after all where as blue as the sky or may be a deep ocean.  
  
Legolas stopped himself; he should be sleeping right now. He was going to need it for tomorrow. He started to think about all the things that he would say to keep those broaders up for the feys. He quickly thought why he'd want to protect the one place in middle earth he would like to fall. It was a love-hate he'd had with the feys ever since Lucrisay, their queen, died. Sorrow was fleeting, his thoughts couldn't stay on the far and away when he could still feel that young girl's body pressed up against his own. This was crazy; he must be out of his head to more so believe her about not being from this world. Soon his thoughts settled in to the mist of sleep. And when he opened his eyes once more it was the morning.  
  
Legolas looked over his shoulder and what he saw made him smile. Aurora's hair was everywhere, one arm was thrown over her head the other was wrap under her chest. Her legs were wrapped up in the sheet. It was one of the cutest things that he'd seen it a very long time. He moved very quietly so as not to wake her. The whole time he spent dressing his eye's never left her small frame.  
  
He walled down the halls and in to Elrond's study. Elrond looked up from the scroll he was reading. "Something important?" He'd noticed Legolas' unusually hasty entrance.  
  
"Yes, there is."  
  
Elrond smiled and put down the scroll. "What is it?"  
  
"There's a girl in my room."  
  
"You see that as a problem?"  
  
Legolas gave his friend a warning look.  
  
"I'm listening, Legolas go on." Elrond chucked.  
  
"She's not from, middle earth."  
  
Elrond's expression turned serious quietly. "Do you mean she's from beyond the vile?"  
  
"I don't know all that she said her tribe was something called Scottish? And that the King of England put bounty on the heads of anyone from her tribe."  
  
"Scottish? I've never seen a Scott before. What do they look like?"  
  
"Human as far as I can tell."  
  
Elrond had a thoughtful look on his face. "Where is this England that she so fears?"  
  
"I didn't get to ask her." Legolas could now kick himself for not getting enough information from the girl.  
  
"Legolas?" Elrond said, seeing now that Legolas was avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why was she in your room? And more so, how did she get there?"  
  
"I really couldn't tell you."  
  
"Well is she still there?"  
  
"Well yes of course she is . . . as far as I know, she is." At that Elrond sighed, why did everything always have to happen here? He thought to himself.  
  
Aurora peered out of the door. She didn't see anyone. She slowly crept out of the room slowly closing the door softly as possible behind her. She felt occward in his cloths, and also felt bad for taking them with out asking, but something told her it was a good idea for her to leave before the Legolas guy returned. She felt shaky and her head was spinning once again, just as it did when she first arrived to this place. She felt magic all around her, the walls it self seemed to be dripping with it. She could almost kick herself for not being aware of it least night, though she did give herself that she had every reason in the world to not paying any mind to the energies of a room. That thought seemed to open a floodgate of emotion that seemed to not want to be pushed to the back to her mind. His smell, his voice, the way his lips moved when he talked. 'Okay,' she thought to herself, 'I need a boyfriend, well okay first I need to get home, then I really need a boyfriend if just a kiss can do this to me. I'm acting like a cat in heat, for Goddess' sake! Why don't I just walk up to the man whom thinks I'm a whore and say mount me?!' She nearly knotted over a vas. 'Why do I have to be suck a klutz?' She sighed. Then she heard footsteps. 'Someone's coming!'  
  
  
  
Muahahhahahha!!!! You wanted more didn't you??!! Well I'm lazy, as you can tell! So you get no more! Well okay you get no more until I get more reviews, how's that!? But I would like to say I'm sorry for not posting sooner, I suck I know I get the hint (thanks HeidiCat!) that I'm becoming a slacker when I get reviews saying wow you having posted in a while have ya? But yeah next posted should be better, okay? And sooner than the last! Hehehe Thanks and review! 


	17. Aurora's really bad at leaving

Aurora looked around for a place to hide. There was another door across the hall, without thinking Aurora ran quickly for the door and opened it. Just as soon as she had the door open she was behind it closed with her back to it. She let out a sigh as the room looked to be empty. It seemed to be the other's room double in every way save the colors of the sheets. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the door. This was too much she was never going to get out of this. She seemed to be in a castle, there was no way that she was getting out of there, she thought sadly to herself. Escaping gym class was one thing but a castle with guards was a whole new ball game.  
  
Just them Aurora heard a noise. And a russle from the bed. Fear rusted up her spine as to who or what know this place was in that bed. There was no way that she was sticking around to find out. She ran back out the door slamming in to someone's chest. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said and tried to run off in the other direction, but before she could she tripped over her own foot and was cot by the stranger. "Oh thanks I was gonna....." She started to say but really couldn't find her words when she saw whom had been her rescuer.  
  
Legolas seemed to be grinning down at her. "...fall." she finished.  
  
Aurora looked down at the glass in her hand, then around the room. This Elrond did know how to treat his guests. Legolas was at the window and staring out in to the courtyard, and looking over at her when she thought she wasn't looking. Boys are boys know matter on what planet they come from, she thought to herself. Elrond had paused once more to think of another question to ask her.  
  
"So you're people come from..."  
  
"Scotland."  
  
"But that's...."  
  
"No longer it's know country."  
  
"And your people know..."  
  
"Most of them still live there, just my family moved."  
  
"To this..."  
  
"America. California."  
  
"California is a Kingdom, in America's empire, yes."  
  
"It's a state which I guess would be the something."  
  
"And where is it in relation to here."  
  
"I don't know where, here, is."  
  
"Rivendell, my lady."  
  
It went back and forth until both was at a stand still of asking question. Elrond asked about the bounty on the heads of her people, she explained that it was water under the bridge and really no longer mattered. Legolas for the most parts had most of his own question but when wait for a more private time to ask her them.  
  
Elrond finally asked how she came apone middle earth.  
  
"Well I was in my sacred space and I did a spell to find someone and I ended up here and I don't know if I can ever go back."  
  
"A spell, you know the art of magick?" He asked surprised.  
  
"Yes it's sometimes thought of as evil in my world....country ...place. But as long as it's not hurting anyone else it's fine." Aurora wondered why she was explaining magick to elves! She felt just little dumb until Elrond gave a warm smile.  
  
"Little one I have a feeling that for your age you old great knowledge.  
  
Aurora blushed a little. "Thanks."  
  
"You are well come to stay here, and I will see that you have clothing that is more fitting to you, shall we say?" Elrond said in amusement to Legolas' over sized shirt almost falling off of her shoulder. "And you shall see if we can not help you find whom ever you are looking for."  
  
"Thank you," think of something graceful and lady-like to say, she thought to herself. "Hum... your kindness will always be remembered." Okay that was lame but they seemed to be digging it so no worries.  
  
"Your thanks is all we ask, but Lady Aurora may I trouble you with another questions?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Who is you are looking for."  
  
Aurora stopped for a seconded. "Someone who came to me in my dreams."  
  
"Will you know them when you see them?" For some reason her eye's fixed with Legolas' for the first time since she'd ran into him.  
  
"I really don't know." She could fell the colors raise up in her cheeks again. "I really don't" she said again more for her than for them.  
  
  
  
You know you want to.....yes you do you want to review my story......Review!!! 


	18. The Great Monster of the South!

Aurora sat on her bed. Her bed, she thought. It was odd she for days she was out in the bushes and the next she was living in one of the most beautiful rooms that she'd ever seen. And she also noticed that Legolas had an I-am-going-to-ripe off-your-clothes-right-now! Look on his face. It was a very unnerving walking to the room alone with him. It was crazy she didn't even know him and already she felt this deep seeded need for him. This was crazy she wanted to be back home or at least a few blocks from her house, yes she'd even settle for that right now. In the grant scheme of things Aurora was just a kid wanting to go, the adventure was over, or at least it being fun was.  
  
There was a loud noise that interrupted her train of thought. She opened her door to see people running towards what looked to be the front of the hallway. "What the hell?" she thought to herself. She followed one of the men that were running down the hall. One ran passed her. "Wait do you know what's going on?"  
  
"My Lady is it best that you stay in your room where you are save." He said stopping in his tracks to face her.  
  
"Okay, I'll do that. But what's going on?"  
  
"The Great Monster of the South is here and will not leave."  
  
Aurora's face paled, from what she'd seen of Rivendell, it was on of the most beautiful place she'd ever been in. The thought of a horrible monster destroying it was heart breaking. But there didn't seem like much she could do. But her curiosity got the best of her in the end and she followed the people. What she saw when she stepped out in to the courtyard somewhat puzzled her, there was no monster she didn't even seemed to be anything on other side of the gates, she started to make out a figure but it was too small to be a great monster. It was a girl, no taller than Aurora herself, in fact Aurora judged shorter. Aurora couldn't tell much from where she was stand save it was a short female with light hair. Elrond was at the top of the guard tower with Legolas and selves others that she didn't at all recognize. There was also one very short man yelling down to the girl at this point. Aurora couldn't make out what they were saying. Against everything in her at this point in time Aurora found herself racing up the stairs to the guard walls.  
  
When she finally reached the top only Legolas turned to meet her eyes.  
  
"And for another thing GIRL!!! I will have you know that I am a fine lover!!" Aurora knew she'd missed a very interesting conversation.  
  
"Enough out of you! I want my Queen! I know she's there! Now give her to me!" Aurora looked over the side of the wall to see what all the fuss was about and there stood a girl well, kind of a girl, a cat-girl really that look like a cheetah of all things. She was human like save for the ears, fur and tail.  
  
This time Elrond spoke. "Orisha, I am sorry to say that we don't have your queen. And this is not a fair time for a demonstration of brute strength. The elves and drawves are and talking over the protection of your beloved Fey's broader. This is not a showing of good will on their part."  
  
"You don't think I could protect my people's boards?"  
  
"All of them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No, Orisha no elf, spirit, man, or other wise can protect all of your people. You are still a child to this, you are a brave warrior I myself saw you in the battle of the greats. You were no mere little one, but you still have much to learn."  
  
The Orisha looked at him her eyes did not leave him. "Then let me in or I'll come in myself."  
  
"You will not."  
  
"Would you care to place a bet? Elrond? I am one of the Queen's guards and I can't guard her from out here so let me in!" Her eyes turned to a glowing red that was visible from all where Aurora was. "You will give me my Queen." She said as she ran at the gates. There was no stopping Orisha now.  
  
  
  
Lesson learned.....never piss off the cat-girl no matter how cute and cuddly she seems!  
  
Review!!! 


	19. My Queen!

The gates seemed to give way under Orisha's clawed hands. Elrond seemed the most calm out of anyone Aurora seemed to note to her surprise, seeing how she was panicked herself. Aurora found herself backed up against a wall. It was a haze of confusion people running back and forth in front of her. She felt she one grabbed her forearm, it was Legolas.  
  
"What are you doing here." He was not yelling which seemed to contrast everyone around him. His voice was firm and almost harsh.  
  
"I was wondering what was . . ."  
  
"Wondering, Lady, can and will get you killed." He seemed to be dragging her somewhere.  
  
Aurora jerked her arm away. "So? I was in no more danger than you."  
  
Legolas looked as though she struck him, his eyes burning. "Do not do this now. Go back to your room." That was no request, Aurora, noted as Legolas hissed through his teeth.  
  
Aurora crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh really you think so? Oh that's cute, really cute. So first I'm your whore now; I'm your bitch. Is that it?"  
  
Legolas looked fit to kill. He closed his eyes for a split second to collect himself, she was driving him mad, he knew it. He placed one hand on each shoulder and squeed lightly. "Aurora of the American McFinny tribe, Please I beg of you to do what I say so you will not be hurt." Those words where forced and there was an underlined anger in them. He was a Prince he was net use to people, WOMEN, questioning him, at all. "Go please."  
  
There was a long moment of silenced in-between them until it was broken by one of the palace guards flying over them, then hitting a wall very close to them. It was Orisha and she was headed straight for Legolas. Eye's glowing red, raw untamed energy seemed to be crackling around her as she walked with her fangs beard. Her place was slow and controlled throwing anything and anyone who got in her way out of it. She discarded grown men and elves like a child with rag dolls. Legolas turned to face her placing himself in-between Orisha and Aurora.  
  
"Aurora, go now. I do not wish for you to see this."  
  
Aurora's first thought was something along the lines of 'You don't have to tell my twice, I'm gone!' But her feet and mouth didn't seemed to be working at the moment. The beast that came closer seemed to bear her teeth further. She locked eyes with Legolas. Legolas glared back his blue eyes lit. up with a mix of fear and courage. "Hello, Orisha. Come to punish the wicked?"  
  
Orisha's hissed quickly turned to a smile. "Greenleaf, How did I know that we'd meet again? And how did I know that it would be apone the arrival on the Queen?"  
  
"There is no Fey Queen with in these walls Orisha. Leave you've done enough damage for one day." Legolas seemed to keep his cool.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. She's gone why can't your people except that? Magic is dying here, go beyond your vile over the seas, where it is safe for your kind."  
  
"My kind would be just fine if the rest of the creatures of magic would keep the old ways alive, MiddleEarth it self needs us. We can't just let it die. Why dose your kind give up so easily?" She walked straight passed him moving him out of the way by simply moving him one side with one hand. Nearly sending him into a wall.  
  
Orisha now stood before Aurora. 'I think, I'm going to pee myself. I'm going to die.' Was all Aurora could think when Orisha placed a furry hand upon her shoulder.  
  
Orisha's eyes welled with tears of joy. "Welcome home my queen."  
  
  
  
I bet no one saw that one comeing! I love cheesy romance plots! Don't you?  
  
You review now! 


	20. sad face on Legolas

Aurora's eyes widen. At first she wonder if she should play along. Then she thought better of it. What was she going to tell this "Great Beast from the South." She didn't think that a simple 'no' would do. "I'm sorry, I'm not . . .humm. . .Your Queen. I'm really not even royalty. I don't even really know the name of your queen, but mine's Aurora so . . .yeah."  
  
Aurora looked passed Orisha nervously and saw Legolas' eyes burning with fury, Aurora had a sinking feeling it was directed at her.  
  
"You are my Queen, I know in my heart and soul that you are. You've come back to us through the Vile."  
  
"So you think. . ."  
  
"No, know, My Queen." Orisha corrected.  
  
"Right, know." Like Aurora was gonna argue with a cat-like demon that broke down those thick tall gates like they were made if tooth picks. "That I'm your Queen from beyond the Vile. Like from another world."  
  
"Yes." Orisha said as if it made everything clear as day.  
  
"Okay but I'm not really a Queen. . . of anything."  
  
"Yes you are." She was a president little cat, Aurora had to give her that.  
  
"Orisha, would your Queen not know it if she was? I don't think it is her Orisha. The Feys need to move on from their old queen. Go beyond the Vile where it will be save for them..." Elrond was trying to be as diplomatic as possible.  
  
"Elrond, do not think that I don't know my know queen when I see her." Orisha was not going to move one inch on the subject Aurora saw, she was her queen like it or not.  
  
Aurora looked passed Orisha to see Legolas frozen in to place. There where too many emotions to count on his face at that time and they all seemed directed towards Aurora. But out of all the emotions she got a firm grasp on the one and it seemed most powerful, hate. Sheer hatred. He didn't say a word just stared at her. Aurora felt more helpless that she ever had in her life there was no controlling any of this, it was hopeless to think that she did. Orisha, a half cat, half human girl no bigger than herself was declaring her the queen of some people that she didn't even know what they where, let alone how to rule. Legolas hadn't said a word and now looked like he was going to kill her. And the poor Lord of Rivendell was trying to get her out of this and she couldn't even help him.  
  
Legolas made a move to leave, Aurora didn't know why she HAD to stop him from leaving but there was no getting around that fact that for whatever reason she felt that she needed him here more than anything in the world. "Legolas, wait." She said just above a whisper.  
  
Aurora was shocked to see that he'd even herd her but as he turned to meet her eyes there was no questioning the fact that he had. He meet her eyes with destine filling them. "It is good to see you are back for your people Queen Lucrisay De Torra. If there is anyway Mirkwood can help you, please feel free to ask my bothers and I." With that he turned in a hurried pace left the tower and fled out the palace walls. All of those words had seemed like little knives that where still stabbing at her cutting her to the bone.  
  
Everyone was staring at her, it was all too much for her. The feeling of lost was now over whelming to take. Aurora ran out of the gates in to the forest, she needed some answers and she wanted them only from Legolas.  
  
"My Queen! Wait." Orisha called after her.  
  
"Orisha, Let her be for now. She will return. Give her time she's been to hell and back again, please Orisha if only this, please let her be." Elrond said in a gentle tone placing hand on Orisha's small spotted shoulder.  
  
"Very well." She sighed. "I just hope that he doesn't still hold what happen inbetween them against the Queen, she won't even know what has happened."  
  
  
  
Ohhhh ahhhh yes, Legolas is being bitch but how would you feel if your dead love whom pissed you off, was back from the dead? I think this raises the very interesting question of since elves live forever do the elves and other things that die get reincarented in to people that a they reconize as those people? Do they hold the same titles? That kind of thing.  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	21. in to the woods again!

Legolas felt rage paused through his body like no other time in his life that he could think of. Legolas seldom lost his head in battle or other wise, but now he could not contain his anger. She'd tricked him again, playing the role of the green girl; the helpless lost little girl that had lost whomever she was looking for. The thought of it made his stomach turn twice over.  
  
His feet gave way to a run; his heart was pounding in his own ears. All thoughts vanished from his mind save two: wrapping his fingers around her pretty little neck and stripping off her cloths and doing all the things that he'd dreamt about all this time.  
  
All this time it was a funny thought to him. God, so much had happened since she "died". The War of the Ring for one thing, people who knew him before then knew that, that had changed him forever. His mother told him his eyes had grown dark over the years, and perhaps that had summed it up.  
  
Before his mind could catch up with his body he found that he was on his knees and he wondered how long he'd been like that. Thoughts of Lurcrisay or, what did she call herself now? Aurora. The fires of dawn. At that he laughed, he could remember watching the sun raise and her loving the light as if it would keep her alive. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration as he remembered her coldly turning him away the next day, there was no getting around the fact that she'd nearly killed him and he'd never forget that.  
  
He's thoughts turned from the past to the present, Aurora. She seemed so different from Lucrisay, or was it all an act? Why him why now and why Aurora? She was all too perfect, tiny frame, red lips, big blue eyes that seemed to look at him as if he was not below her. She was the Lucrisay that he remember.  
  
He didn't turn around to greet the person behind him, he knew who it was, he could feel her coming from a mile away. "Do you wish to rub it in my face that you've won again."  
  
"I have a feeling I never really won in the first place, whatever I did."  
  
"You know what you did. Please do not pretended as if you do not remember what had passed between us. Please no games, Lucrisay."  
  
Aurora's face flushed red with anger. "Would everyone quite calling me that?!" a couple of birds flew away at the sound of her high pitched yelling, Legolas simply scrunched his eyes in pain. Okay so there was times when elven hearing was not the greatest thing to have.  
  
"I'm not Lucrisay, I don't know who the hell she is, or why you're all pissy now but I'm not her. I don't care what Cheetara says I'm not her! Whoever she is and I'm not Queen of whatever she's queen of..." The rant some how felt incomplete to her. "Damn it!" Ah there we go, she thought.  
  
Legolas finally turned to meet her eyes. "You really do not remember, do you?"  
  
Aurora nodded. He looked as if he was ready to laugh or cry she didn't know which.  
  
He got up and turned away from her. "I do not believe you, I wish to everything that I did. But I do not." He was just to walk away when Aurora dropped to her knees. It was the straw that had broken her. There was no one in this world that she could talk to. As if being a teenage girl wasn't enough but she had to go through all of this. It wasn't so bad having dreams about people at school dying and then it really happening, or making things happen that she sometimes didn't understand or know how to control, the kids at school not just picking on her but hating her so much for really no reason at all. But this was some how ten times as bad, as any of that.  
  
There was not a soul to talk to in this world that would understand that she'd traveled over time and space, left her friends and family behind to be with this man who now hated her for something she did in a past life. She hated to sound like a crybaby even if it was only to herself, but this really was not fair!  
  
Sobs racked small body as she buried her face in her hands on the ground. Legolas for the life of him could not keep from turning around. She was curled up in a little ball. He sighed to himself. He walked over and put a hand on her back and rubbed his hand bad and forth.  
  
"Leave me alone! You hate me!" She said through her sobs.  
  
"I do not hate you."  
  
"Yes you do!" This is almost comical to Legolas. There wasn't any way that he could leave now, no matter what had pasted in-between them he could not just leave her to cry.  
  
"No, Love. I do not." The words had come out before he could stop them. They seemed to go, thankfully, unnoticed by Aurora, who was still crying. "Lucris...Aurora I am sorry. And I will take you back to the palace." Legolas said not really knowing what else to say.  
  
Aurora sat unmoving for a little while. "Is that suppose to make it all better?" She looked up from her hands to meet his eyes.  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"Is that suppose to make it all better? You walking me back to the palace? What no harm no foul?"  
  
Legolas could not thing of a thing to say, the transformation was instant, she was crying and now this new and foreign mood that she a mix between sad and anger. "Umm... yes?"  
  
"NO! It won't!" Aurora got to her feet, Legolas quickly did the same, he had been right the night before she reached to about his shoulders. He could not help but smile at the thought of last night. "Do you think that you can just....I don't know rub my back and tell me you'll walk me some where and it's all okay now? Gee, the fact that you said that I'm a lair and you hate me that's all okay now cuz now your going to walk me some where!"  
  
"I did not say that it would make everything all better, did I?" Legolas lost his smile and his looks turned from mild to a storm building in his eyes. He looked dangerous hovering over her like that.  
  
"You're acting like it."  
  
"Stop this."  
  
"Stop what? Am I playing a game with you? Is that what I should stop, after all I just play so many of those!" He took her by the shoulders and not too hard but not to soft either pinned her against the tree. "Let go of me!" Fires burned in her eyes but they were not that of dawn.  
  
"Will you calm yourself."  
  
"No!" He quickly crushed his lips down upon hers. He could not really say why he did it, maybe it was the way her curls fell down around her face and her lips redden when she was mad, or maybe it was being this close to her that clouded his thinking. Of course later he'd have to think of a better reason that all of those if ever asked.  
  
He was shameless in taking full advantage to having her pinned to the tree moving he hands up and down her body stopping at her breast squeezing and creasing it. The soft flesh gave way to his touch and the rest of her body seemed to come alive. His lips moved on hers and moving his tough in and out of her mouth. Her hands wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. They must have, she thought, because for the live of her, she could not remember telling them to do so. She could feel every inch of him pressing against her. Their kisses were full of want, need, passion, lust but most of all fire.  
  
He broke the kiss. "Tell me to stop, please if you don't want me to take you right here. Tell me to stop." His voice sounded breathless and pushed.  
  
Aurora looked around them quickly and then back at him with a raised eyebrow. "No." She simply answered pulling him back down for another kiss. Everything could be damned for the first time in her life someone waited her, it seemed to be the biggest turn on of all.  
  
  
  
HEHEHE heheheh hehe ya, wait to know what happens??? Better Review! I'm evil yes I know. 


	22. Today wasn’t the best of days

Aurora was lost; his hands worked their way under her shirt. It felt so good to have his hands toughing her bear skin. Legolas' lips burned their way down to her neck. It would seem that they were both lost, there was no saving them selves from what they did to each other.  
  
Aurora's eyes opened and looked over Legolas' shoulder eyes lazy with passion. But what she saw was enough to wake her out of her intoxicated state. Her eye's widen, "Humm, Legolas. Stop." It came out a mere whisper.  
  
Legolas didn't stop kissing her neck but his lips parted from her skin just enough time to say. "I thought that you said you wanted this. You shouldn't go back on that now. It may kill me, love."  
  
"Yeah but you didn't have big ugly things behind you when I said that." Legolas pulled himself away from her sweet skin to look at her. She simple pointed behind him.  
  
Legolas turned his head to see ten orcs standing there. "Do not they take a day for a festival!" Legolas curse under his breath. "Lur...Aurora, Go back to the palace."  
  
"I'm not leaving you here with the big ugly things! You must have done bummed your head to think I would!"  
  
"Damn it all, girl. Do not be so foolish run!" Legolas turned to face the orcs. He pulled out one of his daggers from his belt.  
  
"You're not gonna tell me what to do!" One of the orcs struck at Legolas with its sword, Legolas grappled with the weapon and ran in on it sinking its dagger in to the flesh of its neck. Aurora didn't waste anytime; she wasn't going to run, at least away from them she wouldn't leave Legolas to fight ten ugly things by himself. She ran right down the middle of them. All of their heads turned in the direction that she ran. She turned around when she was a good 25 feet away. " Hey! Big ugly things!!!! Humm... You're ugly!" She yelled at the top of her lungs waving her arms in the air. About five of them where now running towards her, weapons in the air and yelling battle cries. "Hey it actually worked! Oh, Goddess what am I saying it worked!" Aurora turned to run the other way. But her path was blocked by at least twenty big ugly things. Aurora gasped, Great she thought to herself. There was no way out of this. She ran to the side but she was cut off by the big ugly things.  
  
They were swiftly moving in on her. So this was the end to her adventure. Her eyes wield up with tears. Suddenly the five big ugly things behind her fell to the ground all with matching arrows in the back of the there heads. Aurora smiled, "Oh you're in trouble now!" She said running towards Legolas.  
  
Legolas was running with his arrow already notched in his bow. With Gilim the dwarf on his heals. "That's five, my friend!"  
  
"Price of Mirkwood, you must wait until we catch up to them. Then that five shall be paled by my nineteen!"  
  
"Nineteen it is then!" Legolas said laughing.  
  
Aurora didn't know how but they seemed almost happy to be going off to kill things. "it must be a guy thing." She said to herself.  
  
"My Queen. Stay with me." Aurora felt a hand on hers. It was Orisha's. Aurora nodded in complacent. Then she looked over the battle that was taking place before her. Legolas looked as if he shirt had gotten a ripe in it. Other than that they were not touched in the least. All of the big ugly things now lay on the ground dead. As Gilim sleighed the last he turned to one another and smiled.  
  
"What's your count? Brother!" Gilim called to him.  
  
"Thirteen!"  
  
"It's not fair you had a head start!" Gilim laughed at himself. "Seven, you beat me once more."  
  
"It's alright I feel as if that will not be the last of it. But for now I have things to take care of." Legolas said patting his friend on the shoulder. He quickly ran up to where Orisha and Aurora where standing. "I thought I told you to go back to the palace." Legolas said narrowing his eyes in anger.  
  
"And I was going to."  
  
"You where going the wrong way!" Legolas said in a louder tone then Orisha cared for.  
  
"You will not talk to my Queen that way!"  
  
"Orisha, you stay out of this!" Legolas hissed.  
  
"Orisha, please. It's not like he's gonna hurt me." Aurora said trying to clam the situation.  
  
"I think he can hurt you more than you'd like to know." Orisha said turning to leave. "I'll be watching you Greenleaf. Just be awear of that."  
  
"What was all that about?" Aurora asked Legolas.  
  
He sighed not even bothering to answer the question. "Come, Aurora. It is best that you are not out here for any longer, at this time. Legolas started towards the palace then saw that Aurora made no move to fallow. He turned to meet her eyes. "The dark of night is coming soon, you should.....we should be indoors, where it is save."  
  
There was something very peeling that he changed the word 'you' to 'we', Aurora knew it was because she'd made in usse of not being pushed around. Aurora quietly followed him to the palace. Gilim and Legolas meet up and where cheerfully talking about how that was just like the old days, and they wished Aragorn was there, it was not truly the best battle if Aragorn was not there after all.  
  
Legolas seemed to only to look back at her if there was break in the conversation. Aruroa could tell that he was mad at her. She felt like a child that had done something wrong and was now going to be punished for it, as she dragged her feet on the ground.  
  
Today wasn't the best of days.  
  
  
  
Well left me know what you guys think! Thanks!  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!  
  
Ps HeidiCat! You must read cheesy romance novels as well, you and I think alike, that and I make no move what so ever to cover up my plot. That would take work! 


	23. An Authur's Rant!

Okay so, I'd like to clear up just a few things. I can't spell, I suck a grammar. For one thing the chapters you are now read is just a very rough draft send though the spell check once. So get off it already people would ya?  
  
About my charter being a Mary-Sue. Okay I'm writing a story that is a Cheesy Romance. . . Okay and now everyone together, what is every girl in any CHEESY romance. A Mary-Sue. Very good. I will admitted that I was trying to make Aurora appear not so Mary-Sue. Like if I really wanted to make her Mary-sue of the Mary-Sues. I won't have her have some from of fighting ability. And as the story goes on she'll go one of two ways, Mary- Sue of the Mary-Sues. I don't know either way I'll try to make it as funny as possible.  
  
But don't worry I'll be going back and having another person reread the story and edit the hell out of it before I movie on to the second vol. Of this little story that I have going. If there's anyone out there that would like to have some part in the editing of this story go for it would help me out a lot. And if you have any advice on the story, I'll glad to receive. But please I know my spelling and grammar suck so please if it really bother's you that much any don't read me fucking stories it really is that simple. It's not like I'm robbing you of a great lit. experience, or something. Come on its fucking cheesy ass romance story, come on now. My story is something that I'm doing more for me than anything. That's what Fan Fiction is all about.  
  
And for all the people whom flame me for stupid shit. Bite me!  
  
And for those of you that like me story, keep that review coming! And I thank you for all the reviews that you've already given me and all the love that you shown me. Much love to all of ya!  
  
Blessed be!  
  
Leia 


	24. The Meeting Yes there's a Meeting!

There was nothing worse than knowing someone was mad at you for something very stupid you did. Especially when you knew that you just have to give them time to cool down. Aurora, sat in the room that they had given her.

That, cat thing, was more then likely still out side her door, "Protecting" her. Aurora was now dressed in a hue of soft blues and greens, she hated them but it's like she was going to say anything they had been more than nice to her. She didn't want to insult them by asking if you could have a different colored dress.

Not a few minutes later were there a knot on the door. They went to a meeting at Lord Elrond's request.

When she walked in to the room. There where about six people, if you could call them all that, sitting around a circle table that took up a good part of the room. Orisha walked in front of Aurora as if to make sure that know one at the table would draw a weapon on her. It would be a foolish thing if they where to do so.

It was said by some of the elves I herd in passing, speaking in no more than whispers behind hands that Orisha the cat-girl had the strength of over seventy men maybe fifty dwarves or so. A seat was pulled out for Aurora and she, as gracefully as she could took her place at the table.

"You look beautiful in that a dress, much more appealing and fitting as well then your early attire." Elrond smiled warmly, Aurora blushed looking down, and she mistily did look goddess-awful in those cloths, well shirt.

It was getting down to business that made the room seem very heavy to Aurora, Elrond's voice seem thick and slow, commanding everyone attention the very instants it hit the lisoner's ears. "There seem to have been something of a change in the last hour or so. I myself have seemed a bit taken back by what has passed in front of the gates of my city. What I thought was a simple maiden seems to be queen. And not a queen of men, a queen of a people all but gone from middle earth. The question is not my friends, do we talk to her as we would any other queen, or do we send her back to the realm of the Fey? And tell them to send one of their people down for help?"

"How do we even know if the Fey's are still on their mountain?" Gimil asked in his very loud voice that seemed to echo in the halls. So much for secret meetings, Aurora thought to herself with a quite smile. She peered over at Legolas and he seemed to have the thoughts running across his face.

"They are still there." Orisha answered.

"And who are you to trust?"

"I, my little one, am the great guardian of the south, gift to the Queen Lucrisay Du Fey, high queen of the people. Who are you little man?"

"LITTLE MAN!" Gimil's face seemed to redden.

Elrond stood up quickly. "That is enough, out of both of you!" His voice hand a coolness that sent chills down Aurora's spine. "You will not act like children." Aurora heard a very low chuckle; it almost seemed very out of place to be coming from the very old and very white wizard.

His name was Gandalf the White and he seemed to be one of those people that while was very old had almost child-like eyes, and yet full of wisdom from darker times then these. The old wizard stood and softly cleared his throut. "My friends, it would seem that this shall not be solved by words anyhow. So there is no need to for all this talk. The Queen that girl is not. . ." Orisha opened her mouth to protest. But before she could Gandalf went on. "Yet. She must be taken to her people, then and only then shall you all have the answers that all of you seek." Gandalf's eyes locked with Legolas'.

Legolas looked towards Aurora. This is too much, Aurora thought to herself, I'm not going anywhere! "Humm, I hate to burst everyone bubble but I'm not a queen. I'm not even from here, Rivendell, or Middle Earth or anywhere that you've heard of. Back at home I'm just normal, simple. Not a Princess, not a Queen, and I could even be class president like alone rule over a people. I can't do it I have to go home."

"But my Queen, I have to bring you back! You're the queen. You're our queen." Orisha's ears went back and her brow frowned.

"Your people need you. How can you just abandon them?"

"But I wouldn't have the first clue as of to how to rule them. And how is it that you are so sure that I'm the queen?"

"I know you by heart." She answered simply as if the it where something of every day knowledge. And yet some how it seemed to make sense. Aurora sat quietly no knowing what to say.

"Is it true do you know that you belong here." Aurora looked up to see that it was Elrond speaking to her.

" I wouldn't know. To be truthful. I was brought here by a spell to find whom I now as Legolas Green...I'm sorry what was it?"

"Greenleaf." Legolas answered not looking up from his gaze on the table.

" Legolas Greenleaf, I needed to find him cuz I had a dream about him and it was like his eyes and lips where every where whispering things that I couldn't understand and I know I had to find him. So I did. And here I am. I'm not here to be a Queen and I don't I have it in me to be a queen, I'm sorry."

Everything was quite, there seemed to be a million questions that everyone had for this small girl that sat before them but they all knew who's turn it was to ask the questions. Legolas' eyes where peering deep into Aurora and his eyes never left hers.

"What was the dream about?" Aurora closed her eyes she was hoping no one would ask but she knew she owned him at the least Legolas answers. With an intake of breath she began to speak " I am surrounded in a thick blackness and I can't breath I feel like it's has swallowed me whole and now it's eating away at me. I try to scream out or fight back but I can't move and my voice is gone taken back the darkness. But then there's a light" Aurora opened her eyes to look at Legolas. "And it's you. You save me from the darkness. I was so scared of this blackness and you where so warm, you seemed to take all the fear away. Alle via nocomele. That's what you said to me." Everyone was dead quite. Pin could have been heard dropping from a mile away. Legolas stood up pushing back his chair.

"If this meeting would please excuse me for I must attended to some things." his eyes were dark and meet no one's.

"Wait, don't leave." Aurora softly pleated to him, she somehow know that he had heard her but did not wish to say for his own reasons. Aurora looked towards Elrond. She was trying to not let the tears get the best of her. "What dose that mean? What did I say?" Her voice was boarding on frantic the last statement tipping the skills to frantic.

"It means roughly 'heart and soul eternally'." The tears seemed to won the battle.


	25. Brothers

Legolas sat in his room he was staring out of a window. There was a waxing moon in the eastern sky. His thoughts turned against his will to thoughts of that tiny girl whom seemed to stir up a storm around her. Not a wonder why they always named great storms after women, he thought to himself. There was a knock on his door, as he knew there would be. He wanted to bury his head in his sheets and scream, "Come through those doors and I'll aim for the eyes!" But instead he ran his figures through his hair and sighed "Enter."  
  
As soon as he gave the word, he soon found himself surround by his brothers. "Why was the meeting held with out us?" Dorin's face was red with anger.  
  
"We are part of this mission even more than your self. We were sent here you where not even to know of this. Father dose not wish to waste his resources on their boarders, not a daylonger. And the drawves Do you think that they wish to come out of there cave? Let alone fight for something. "Thorin knew he was pushing his brother in to anger.  
  
Legolas' bright blue eyes seem to darken quite a bit. "Is that what Father, wants truly for yet another race to pass on? Our people are already leaving middle earth and to what? Trolls, orcs? Men cannot fight them off alone. And if you cross the sea what then? What have you on the other side save to start over? Will you not walk through the woods of Mirkwood with your children as our father once did with us by his side?"  
  
"No bother, but if we move on now we perhaps can walk under new woods that Mirkwood would pale at the site!" Thorin spoke as if he's seen them, perhaps he had in his dreams, but he was wrong.  
  
"Brother's I feel heavy, and I feel the pull of the sea just as the rest of our people do but I wish to at least leave our place here on Middle Earth clean. I wish for the people we leave behind be able and well. That is all." Legolas guessed by the looks on their faces that they didn't agree.  
  
"And how would you do this brother?" Dorin sneered. "Would you be the one that will tell the Feys that they must now learn to protect themselves?" Legolas sat for a quite minute. "Yes I will be, and I know just the party that shall go!" Legolas seemed to storm out of the room.  
  
"He always was a hound from glory." Dorin said to his brother.  
  
"Best leave it up to him then." Thorin shrugged.  
  
An: as you can see I had to reload it. I had paragraphs I swear it just didn't load like that for one reason or another. Thanks starbrat I wouldn't have know other wise! Ps I still didn't spell check it! Ha! 


	26. Out in to the Graden

There was something to be said for peace of mind and security. All of which Aurora seemed to be lacking at this moment. After Legolas had left the meeting Elrond turned to ask her what she wished to do.  
  
She really didn't know what to say. She wanted to go home, that was all. She wanted nothing more than to with this place. But she couldn't help but wonder what it would be to be a fairy queen. It seemed wonderful until something went wrong that was all her fault and it would be a whole people looking to her for support and guidance. She couldn't do that. She didn't trust herself to not start a war with someone when PMSing. The thought some what made her smile. She wouldn't' mind have good relations with Legolas' people, where was he Prince of again? It didn't really matter, so she'd just do the spell that would take her home and that would be that.  
  
Or would it? If she really was their Queen then didn't she have some type of reasonability to them, rule them with a kind hand and all that? And would if they did need her? What could she do anyways? Aurora was very surprised that Orisha had let her out of her sights for more than five minutes, she was making perpetrations for the trip.  
  
"I don't know if I'm going yet or not." Aurora had told Orisha.  
  
"You will come in the end, and you will know that you are our queen." Aurora had never met anyone as determined as Orisha in her life. As sure as the sun will rise in the east and set again in the west, she was the queen to this cat. Did the sun rise in the east here? Before Aurora knew she was lost. It was like one big maze She looked around to see if there was anything that she'd recognize. There was painting on the walls, it looked like the walls in Disneyland's Sleeping Beauty's castle. The telling a story part, anyways these where sense of great battles and such.  
  
"The war of the ring." I bold voice with more wisdom than should be kept in one person. She turned to meet Gandalf's kind eyes. "Do you know about the ring?"  
  
"No I'm a afraid I haven't heard of it. Is this what all of the battles were for? A ring?"  
  
"It was not merely a ring. It was a ring that was forged by the dark lord Sararon, to bring all of the people of middle earth in to the darkness and bind them to his will." Gandalf stopped for a minute his eyes closed as if he where remembering something from the past, what it could be Aurora didn't think it was her place to ask, but the curious side of her won out.  
  
"Where you there? Did you know the child that had the ring for a while. The child in the pictures?"  
  
Gandalf laughed. "Frodo Baggins, hardly a child. he was about all of 50 years of age when the Fellowship of the Ring was formed. He must be a 120 something like that, he dose not look it though. He was given the gift of immortality by the elven people. One day I think he shall sail cross the sea. Yes one day."  
  
"Fellowship? Why was there a fellowship? And elves are they really immortal?" Gandalf laughed. "My but you are a curious little thing, what ever you may turn out to be. The Fellowship was formed to destroy the ring of power. And Frodo Baggins was the ring bearer. And yes elves are immortal."  
  
"oh." was all Aurora said. Waiting for the next question to pop in to her head she looked at the pictures on the wall.  
  
Gandalf cleared his throat. "You know, Legolas was much younger then, maybe not by elven standers but I watch him just as I watched Frodo, Sam, Gimil, Argorn Pippin, Merry all change with the times. And change they did. Some for the better, others it is hard to say."  
  
"Would that have anything to do with the fairy queen? Legolas' change I mean."  
  
"Maybe, I wasn't around then I had matters to attend to," He seemed to laugh at a joke he made in his head. "But that is a story for a another time and place, perhaps. I must ask you question. A favor really."  
  
"Yes?" Aurora's brow frowned at the sound of something importance.  
  
"Will you stay and be the Queen of the Feys. One is needed and they seemed to think that you are she. I have known the feys for a long time now, ages a pone ages. They need a leader. They need someone to bring magic to this land once more. I think you can do that."  
  
"I'm glad you think so cuz I don't! And I know me I whole lot better!" Aurora had almost jumped when he asked the question. "Which brings up a very good point: How are you so sure that I am right for the job you don't even know me."  
  
At that Gandalf gave her a wink and turned to leave. "I know more than one would think of an old man, my little witch." Before Aurora could ask him how he knew, he was gone, very gone. Not even in the hallway that the door he'd left out of lead to! This was beyond frustrating. That man could talk you in to a box with riddles and hidden meanings.  
  
Aurora's eyes were still on the hallway when she heard his voice. "Greetings, Aurora." It was Legolas and the way that he said her name almost made her want to run away on the spot. Like it was a hard word to say, or a dirty one.  
  
"hum..hi." Aurora half muttered.  
  
"I have been looking for you." It was like he had something but he didn't know how to word it, Aurora hate moments like these. It's not like she was the one whom searched him out. Why wasn't he talking? Did she have something on her face?  
  
"Okay. . ." Aurora said trying to drag anything out of him, seconds dragged on like hours. "Why?"  
  
"I wish to ask you to come to Rune with me. I would like our people to be at peace with each other and I think that we can help each other."  
  
"What about us being at peace?" Why did she say that, she shouldn't have said that. Don't I feel stupid now? she thought to herself. She felt about two inches tall now.  
  
"I don't think that this should have anything to do with us." he said coldly  
  
"oh, I see. Well I'm not even sure if any of this has anything to do with me at all, so I really can't give you an answer right now. Good night." She felt herself blush all the way down to her toes, weather it was from humiliation or anger she didn't know but she didn't really care. She need to be around trees and plants and think happy thought before she took some random shape object to her would-be dream lover.  
  
She found herself in the middle of a very large and very beautiful garden in no time.  
  
With a silent "Ahh..." to herself she took a seat on a thick tree root. As soon as she did something began to happen.  
  
AN: hehehehe... I know I'm evil for leaving you hanging. But I think a few good reviews will make my little fingers type just that much faster! 


	27. Playing the part

Aurora took a deep breath in, as the root seemed to come to life. It wasn't moving, but it was odd, it was a live. Not that she had not known that before, trees being a live and all, but it was more of a life esence that she was seeing now. The flow if life, the light. It was a glowing viberant life that she was now seeing.  
  
Aurora stood placing her hand on the tree. This new life glow seeped to where she had placed her hand. She backed away from the tree unsure of what was to come. In moments green-blue glow was on every tree plant and flower. There was a power that, a wave of light that seemed to be pure feeling and warmth. Aurora smiled and closed her eyes.  
  
"You are the Queen of the Feys." It was a voice that ripped her out of her trance-like state, she turned her head sharply hoping beyond all hope it wasn't who she knew it to be. She ripped her hand off of the tree hoping that the inner light from the trees and other plants would go away. She knew it! If Gandalf could talk you in to a box with riddles and hidden meanings, Legolas on the other hand could just sneak up behind you and push you in.  
  
"No... I mean, I don't know." Aurora could feel herself starting to slip in to another cry. But she shook her head out of it. Aurora grabbed her head and shook it. "Gurrr!! What the hell is going on?!" A few birds that were sleeping in the trees flew away.  
  
"Why is it that you seem to be a constant and yet the constant is like the sea, ever changing." his mood was a deep and clam. He turned away and climbed up near tree. He looked deep in thought. The light from the trees and plants had faded. Aurora's checks were flushed red with embarrassment. Goddess, why? Was all that was racing throw her mind.  
  
"What world do you claim to come from again?" Legolas asked he was still clam.  
  
Aurora took a place on a rock next to the tree that Legolas was sitting in. She was just below him. "It's not a beautiful world like this one. There's computers, roads and stuff like that everywhere. there's too many people."  
  
"Maybe that's why you came back."  
  
"I hate to break this to you again, but I've never been here before."  
  
"Dose the place where you live have magic?"  
  
Her face blushed again. "Well, kinda."  
  
"Is it like here where you must be skilled?"  
  
"More than you know." She half chuckled to herself think of all the weird things that she had to put go throw in the pass year or so. " You know I new I was different when I was five. I could see things before they happen, see things that are normally hidden to most people. When I finally knew what it was I was happy and scared all at once I know people would never understand but at the same time it felt to right, I knew it was my path. A lonely one, but my own."  
  
"I wish to go with you to the Fey city, to strengthen the bonds of our people and tell your people of the new dangers of these lands."  
  
For the first time Aurora wasn't temped to scream "They're not my people!" Hey if they want a Fairy Queen so bad, why not play the part, and why not get some play while playing the part? She found herself once again focused on his lips, Goddess but the were the most beautiful lips she'd ever seen in her life. She mentally smacked herself.  
  
"I will go and we'll strengthen bonds. . .of our people I mean. Of course I meant people, our people each others people, and we can leave in the morning. . .I'm gonna go to bed now." Her face burned with embarrassment. In her rush to get out she ran in a potted plant and then when pushing the door open forgot to turn the knob. "He he . . .those elfin doors sure are tricky with handles and all . . . yeah. . .nite." She didn't think that he could think if her as more of an idiot. But then she should be use to it by now. It was her bedtime for sure.  
  
Okay I'm sorry it took so long but I lost what little computer access I had so that sucked and so I write when I can. But I'll try not to make it so long in between chapters! I love you all Later! 


	28. The Quest!

Aurora awoke to a pounce on her bed. "Wake up! Wake up, My Queen!" It was Orisha with her own brand of morning call. She was like a kid at chrismas, a pain. Orisha let Aurora get dressed and the morning was strangly unadventful. She was given some very beautifully travel clothing by some hand maiden that said they were a gift from Lord Elrond. Aurora wasn't one to turn down gifts, let alone ones so beautiful.  
  
They set off on their "quest",as people where now calling it. It seemed a really big thing, there where so many elves to see them off. Of coures it was a really long seeing off cuz after all they were walking. Aurora always thought of seeing off as in, airports, bouts and things like that, but no they just stood there watching them walk away. Odd, very odd, she thought to herself. Aurora turned around just as they left the gates her eyes meet with Gandalf's. She waved to him with a fanit smile, she hoped she'd see him again some day and Lord Elrond, they'd both been more then kind to her. Goddess Bless them both, she thought.  
  
Aurora looked around to see whom was actaully coming along for this walking joy ride. It was Legolas, his dwarf friend Gimli, Orisha by her side and Aurora was suprised to learn Legolas' brother Dorne had come. But other then that, that was it. Gimli's party was returning to home to bring news of his new quest. And for the way they acted she had a feeling that he did this all too offend. Which was strangly conforting that she was in good hands.  
  
"So what do you think we'll see on this little quest of ours?" Auora said to Orisha whom was mostlikly thinking of vartious ways to have the dwarf land on his back side.  
  
"Oh, I don't know trees, hills, orcs, spirits.. those things are not uncommon in the lands of this world. But you'll know soon enough about all of these lands, Sharak will see to that. Yes Sharak will teach you all you need to know."  
  
"To erase past deeds?" Aurora mutterd.  
  
"My Queen?" Aurora shook her head.  
  
"Nothing. So who is Sharak?"  
  
"She is the High Prestess of the Fey Kingdoms. She's beautiful and wise, I wish to be like her someday, but I fear I do not have the beauty nor the patience for the wisdom part of it."  
  
"That is understated. . . " Gimli mutterd.  
  
Legolas' lips were being tugged in to a smile, his old friend would never learn.  
  
"At least unlike dwarf women I don't have a beard!" Orisha hissed through her very shrape teeth. If I was Gimli I'd be scraied, Aurora thought to herself, but then it didn't take very much for her to get scaired.  
  
"I have to you know that I know of at least twenty dwarfen women with very little hair on there chains to speak of. And at least they don't have tails." Gimil added.  
  
"What's wrong with tails?" Doren asked. Legolas' eyes seemed to roll as his brother asked the question.  
  
"No Great race on this earth has tails. It's unaturel, yes very unaturel. Tails are not ment to be on creators of two legs." Gimil said.  
  
"I like tails." Doren said.  
  
"Me too, I think they're like the color red some people look good in it other don't. Don't worry about it Orisha, I'm sure many women would kill to have a tail like yours." Aurora said.  
  
"Thank you, My Queen." Orisha beamed a smile at Aurora. Legolas didn't say anything but just shook his head and let out a sigh, it was going to be a long quest for him.  
  
They stopped after the first day for walking to set up camp. Doren was trying to starte a camp fire while Legolas was out scouting with Gimil. Orisha had perpeared a protective circle for Aurora to sleep in.  
  
"What are you doing?" Aurora asked Orisha, She knew what some of the runes ment but she wasn't sure.  
  
"My job, protecting you, My Queen." Aurora said almost paying her no mind at all. Then she was finished. "See, come look." Aurora stepped in to the circle and a white light formed a spear around her. Great, Aurora thought, I'm the witch in a bubble. Aurora pooked the bubble with her fingur, it seemed to be fexible and yet unbreakble.  
  
"Would if something gets in the bubble with me."  
  
"They can't only if they mean you no harm can they get in to the bubble with you. The Down side to this of coures Is that They or you can't out until morning's rays hit the magick."  
  
"I'm stuck in here!?"  
  
"You're save." Orisha side crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"Oh for the love of the Goddess!"  
"I tell you Legolas it was not an idea of sound mind to bring the Monster of the South while with us. She is wild." Gimil side in his riping tone. Legolas knew it anywhere.  
  
"One would think that you fear what is not known to you, my friend." Legolas said not one expression giving away his playful mood. He'd felt good, the past day or two had been up and down but right now for good, for the molment anyways.  
  
"Fear? In a dwarf? Are you lacking your wits today elf?" Legolas keept to his walking and looking, but his lips did give way to a tiny smile. Gimil huffed "Fear.... in a dwarf, Bah! You've lost your head. Maybe for that Queen." The smile that was playing apone his lips was gone. He turned and looked at Gimil, one eyebrow quirked up in a questioning glance. "Ahhh. . . Think I am blind? I am a dwarf." Gimil point his fingur towerds himself. "I know these things. You think she is the same as that cool Lucrisay that you've spoken of before. I think not. But I think that you'd like her just the same in your arms." "Gimil. . . " Legolas tried to get a word in but it was Gimil after all. "And you of all people need it. It has been far to long since I have seen you make an idot out of your self for a woman and that's good for the soul, I say."  
  
"Gimil I have no intention of make an idot out of my. . . " Just as Legolas had stepped over a bush to join the others at the camp site he'd tripped over a rock, very odd thing for an elf. Legolas opened his eyes to see that he'd fallen on to Aurora. Legolas felt that strong put again, being this close to her again. He wanted to teast her. Press himself into her. He mintally slapped himself out of his trance. "I am sorry I do not know how it happened."  
  
"Uhmm. It's okay." Was all that she managed to get out of her mouth.  
  
"I know how." Orisha went over and picked up the white-ish gray little rock it was no bigger than a baseball. "Alright you have had your fun, little one now show yourself to the others." Every one looked at Orisha like she was crazy for a minut. But then the little rock begun to move and it seemed to stand up in Orisha's hand. It looked like a small baby made of rock with two small dots of black for it's eye. It waved to Aurora and then giggled. Everyone staired for a second or two in utter shock. "See it's an earth spirit, a gnomb. Cute aren't they?" The gnomb jumped off and rolled away in to the forest. "You are, the Queen, you are going to attact your kind of magick."  
  
"I am sorry about falling on you once more." Legolas got up but his elven eyes stopped him from going any further than that. He reached out and pooked the bubble with his fingur.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot welcome to the bubble." Aurora said trying to keep the smile on her face. Legolas sighed, it was going to be a long quest.  
HEhehehehe. . .. . poor Legolas he's surrounded! I'll update as soon as a can. Oh and I couldn't spell check it I didn't have time! and the program wouldn't take for one reason or another. Sorry! 


	29. A night in the bubble

Aurora felt bad but there was really nothing that she could do. They were trapped for the night. "Orisha isn't there a way to get us out of here?" Aurora asked trying not to step on any egg shells that had been placed around her by Legolas' glares.

"The magick lasts until the magick lasts. Hurt her in anyway GreenLeaf and you'll wish the bubble will last until you sail to the Gray Heavens. I have first watch." Orisha stomped off to a near rock to keep watch.

"Good night to you Legolas and Aurora. Dream of beautiful things, Ae?" Gimil said with a full belly laugher.

"Good night to you as well, Gimil. Pray that you are awake when first dawn." Legolas said through his teeth. Gimil ignored him for the most part. Laying down to rest.

"My brother I do not think it is wise that you do such a thing again." Doren had only seen maybe two to three battles in his life. And to Legolas and others it showed at times like these.

"Yes, Brother, Thank you for your wits, for I thought of doing this the next night as well." Legolas sneered at his brother as he sat down next to Aurora.

Legolas heard Gimil chuckling to himself and mutterding something like. "Damn Elevs."

"I'm sorry I. . ." Legolas' staire said it all. ". . .humm. . .Boy am I tried I'm gonna get some rest." Aurora quickly layied her head down and faced the other direction. Legolas let out a deep sigh and layied down next to her, as far away as possable. It went against everything in him but he tucked his hands in to his arms and layied facing away from her. They couldn't do this now even if he wanted to go down that road again, which he didn't. At least that is what he keept telling himself. He wasn't going to do all the things that he'd been dreaming of doing to her untell she begged him to stop. Legolas stopped himself, not only was he going to drave himself mad with think of her but it wasn't even the same girl, not really anyways.

Lucrisay was gone, and all the heart break that lingered after her was all that was left. Even if this girl of only seventeen years was Lucrisay incarin than that was all. Lucrisay herself was gone.

Aurora, He thought, you are nothing more than a little human girl with Lucrisay's powers. Sad I would have like to see Lucrisay agian. Legolas smiled to himself remebering a time in the Fey castle in the queen's chamber Lucrisay had beckoned him to her chambers. Legolas laughed at his own fear at the time when he could not find her at first, but he found her all right. He could still smell the spices of cloves, and other spices that were rare and as beautifull as their names, of which he couldn't even began to guess. Lucrisay was dripping laying flat on her back in her lavish bath house on a towle next to her steaming pool of bath water filled with roses and other flowers. She was of coures naked. "Come in. My Prince." And then it went from there.

They made love togther until neither could move or one was begging to stop. His body paided him no mind and seem to fill to the very brim with want, until it threaten to spill over. There was no way that he'd be sleeping tonight. He ajusted his manhood and rolled on to his back to look at the stars, or the few that he could see through the trees anyways. He started to name off all the constilaions that he knew by heart and tried to find them in the night sky. Valiur, the elfin warrior to frist befriend all races of the lands, Walinlas and Hairtur, the two lovers that where soul mates that could not be togther and the rings of all the lands. He would soon find sleep now.

At least he thought he would until he felt Aurora's body against his. She wasn't really even touching him that much her hand was against his arm and her feet where against his leg. Nothing more, he could take it. He wasn't a horny lad wanting to spred the legs of everything female that got near him. He wasn't even going to pay her anymind. He felt her leg wrap around his, he could feel the warmth coming from inbetween her legs.

It was more than temping, he let his hands do as they may and expore the very deepths of her. He graoned inward, it had just been a long while since he'd had a woman and that was that, it wasn't the fact that she was tempting it was the fact that he needed a woman.

Aurora moved in her sleep once more asif to disprove him, moving her small body even more so on top of him, and moaning while she did it. She had to moan, he thought to himself, she just had to. He was going to ravage her in a quick second if she didn't get off of him. Legolas tried to pull away but he only succeced in rounding over towars her and she managed to him closer. He was okay he could deal with this, he was a creator of will and mind over body, he thought to him self slowly trying to think of all the things that they'd have to kill durning this quest and the battles that would mostlikly be fought. It didn't work, not one damn bit did it work!

She moaned agian, is this how she normally sleept? If so Legolas thought I wouldn't mind beening her pillow in my next life. Against his own will, (Creator of will, eh?) his hips started moving against hers, wishing there was no pesky fabric in their...his way. He had to do somehing or he'd rape her in her sleep.

"Aurora, Aurora wake up." Legolas said with a breathless tone in his voice as he tried to nugged her awake. There was not a sound. She just nuzzled closed to him and wraped her legs tighter. She was trying to kill him, yes that was the only reason for this. "Aurora wake up, oh for the gods sake."

Her eyes fluttered open. "What's wrong?" She asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"You need to move."

"Why?" Legolas did nothing save look down at their intertweened legs until her eyes fallowed. Which they did, her big blue eyes trailed down. Then she did the one the that she didn't think that she would do, giggled. She giggled! Not a laugh, not a chuckle, but a giggle.

"I see nothing wrong with this. If you move I'll be cold, you have to understand I'm not from places where it's cold like this." Legolas could only stair at this girl, was she blind? Did she want to kill him with need?

"If you don't, My Lady. You won't wake up the same."

"What dose that. . . Oh. . . "She couldn't belive that she didn't get that one. She rolled over and tried to go to sleep, much, much colder. Legolas sighed and tried to fall asleep but his body was begging him to have her soft body pressed against him again. As the night went on, he knew it could have only maybe been an hour or two but it felt like the rest of his life would be spent in this damn bubble with temption herself. He could hear her teeth chatter. Legolas rolled over to look at her, she was curled up in to a little ball with her back turned towards him. Legolas' brow frowned, he would never forgive himself if he didn't do something. He rolled up behind her and wraped his arms around her. Her teeth stop chattering after a minute or so. And strangly enough Legolas found himself drift off in to sleep aswell.

You know the drill! Review!


	30. Leilanni

Okay before the story I have something that I'd like to said, I don't use grammer or spell very well at all and I don't care, and you know what I didn't even run this through spell check once when I know very well it could use a good 20 times or so. People need to get over it and quite sending me emails saying they're Dr.'s and teachers (Yeah I buy that crap for a New York second kids I tell ya!) okay kids enjoy!  
Legolas awoke slowly, it had been a long while since he felt the pull of sleep when he awake for the first time. He wanted to sleep more, before he could think of why his body answered him. Aurora was nuzzled up under his chin and her hand placed on his chest, and to his supprise his hand was holding hers.  
  
It was before dawn, the bubble was still there. Gimli was keeping watch. Legolas rolled Aurora on to her back as gentally as he could so as not to wake her. He couldn't help but stare at thouse lips of hers. What a tempting little thing she was. He shook his head trying to not think of her like that, how he always thought of her. He sat up and leaned against the bubble's wall, if you could call it that, and pulled his knees up to his chest. He felt like his body was pulling him back to the ground next to her. Legolas groaned to himself, this was going to be the longest quest of his life.  
  
Without warning he felt back on a rock, the bubble was gone. He should have seen that one coming really, but he didn't. His head didn't hit the rock that hard just hard enough for it to be noticable. Great, he thought, now it's not only one head that hurts. He turned around. It was a little rock just like the one last night. Legolas picked it up and placed it in his other hand studing it.  
  
"Alright, You have had your fun little one. Now please leave here and leave me be." The little rock didn't move. He could hear Orisha chucking to herself.  
  
"That is a real rock not a Gnomb, silly elf."Orisha giggled. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Wait where are you going?" Aurora asked, with a slight concern in her voice. It was hard not to like that kooky kitty-girl as she had come thought of her.  
  
"Oh, breakfast of course." Before Aurora could even begin to ask Orisha hopped away in to the bushes.  
  
"It would be better if we had breakfast on the move but our companion seemes to not think like a warrior." Gimli said in a load voice hoping.  
  
Orisha returned with two rabbits. Aurora near pasted out from the sight of the two dead rabbits that were hanging lifless by their ears in Orisha's hand. Then to Aurora's horror she begane to skin and gut them with her claws which where razer shape from the looks of it. After Orisha was done making breakfast the camp was quickly packed and they where once again on the move.  
  
Orisha was leading with Doren and Aurora walked be hind them by a couple steps. Gimli and Legolas walked side by side, Legolas was half lisioning to Gimli talk about how he would have to see about this Fairy ale that was to make a person crawl like an ant on the first drink of it. And Fey women he would also have to look in to. Legolas chuckled when he saw Orisha look back at Gimli fit to kill.  
  
It was about noon when Aurora was starting to feel the waer of the jorney. All the sudden Aurora notest that Gimli was silent and there came a hand on her sholder. She turned to meet Legolas' eyes.  
  
"Stop. There is evil closing neer." Legolas said.  
  
"I feel it as well." Doren said.  
  
"If we can aviod battle we will, quickly up the trees." Leglas said. Everyone but Gimli moved to the nearest tree.  
  
"Oh no, my firend if evil has coming looking for trouble this dwraf is going to give it to them." Gimli called to his friends which where already half way up the massive trees.  
  
"Gimli do not be so foolish." Doren called down to him. " You are one they are many."  
  
"And you are a coward. Legolas are you going to let me have all the fun?"  
  
"Gimli get up this tree right now."Legolas said, almost sounding like a mother. Which made Aurora smile, she didn't dare laugh.  
  
"You just wish to have all the fun you and your damn range wanpon."  
  
"Gimli for the love of the Gods! get up that tree right now!" It was Orisha this time and it was odd but in her voice was concern, Aurora thought so anyway. Gimli groaned to himself when he looked up at his friends and the shocking thing was the breaker was Orisha. Gimli climbed the tree too slow from Legolas' taests. It seemed like forever since anyone had made any type of move or sound. Aurora thought of the time when she had anothing time like this waiting for something to happen or for the evil to pass if you will. Sh ecould picture herself and Ivy hidding in a broom closet waiting for a demon to pass by, okay so the demon was in the form of their home ect. teacher but it was still kinda the same thing.  
  
There where nouses, russleing, things breaking coming closer. Legolas was the first to see them: Orcs, of coures, orcs! Always Orcs, never an evil bunny, dragons, lots of evil men, trolls, spiders. . . no always ocrs! They were all around, and they had stopped underneath the tree that Aurora, Legolas and Gimli were in. Orisha and Dorin stared helplessly as the orcs seemed to walk slowly around the trees below from their tree. Aurora's foot sliped and one peace of very small bark fell on to one of the orcs below. The ugly creator didn't seem to notice. Aurora gripped tightly on to Legolas' sleeve. This was horrable and there was nothing anyone could really do about it.  
  
"Oh the horror!" A cry was suddenly heard from about a good 30 yards from the orcs. It was a maiden half sitting, half sprawled over a rock with little to nothing on. To Aurora it looked like something a Go-go dancer would wear. It looked like she was trying to get the attention of the orcs and if she was, she was a really good job of it. "Oh I hope no ORCS! Find me because I hear I am Mightly teasty!" The Girl was groping herself she was actaully groping herself! Aurora wanted to give the girl a standing ovation! This was great! Of coures if the girl was riped to little peaces that wouldn't be cool but Aurora doubted that she was doing this for fun and games.  
  
The orcs got closer to her and she turned to meet their crule ugly eyes. She gave a slight giggle and then asif to shake it off the giggles she started up yelling again. "Oh I can't get away! For a have twisted my ankle!" her foot was up in the air almost like a can-can dancer whirling her foot around.  
  
"We must save the fair maiden." Gimli said in a short of whisper.  
  
"No Gimli," Legolas said with a smile quirked on his elven lips forming a kind of lop sided grin.  
  
"No?!" Gimli said in a "dwarf whisper".  
  
"I know this all too well. You'll see." Legolas said pointing to the maiden on the rock.  
  
The Orcs had circled around her and her smile had faded to a small smirk as a licked her lips. "Oh no, I'm surounded what should I do?" A smile reappered and her teeth were now very long and pointy. With eyes glowing red the maiden sitting on the rock transformed. Now if she'd turned into maybe a bunny or a bird that you'd see in a disney cartoon, that would have been some what fitting, but did she turn in to a cute little bunny or bird? No, she was a large purple dragon and from the looks of it who likes to eat things. As her claws sank themselves slowly in to ground through an orc she had another in her hand that she was eating from the legs up. The rest of the orcs were thrusting and slashing at her body but from the looks of it not really having any effect on her what so ever. Then just when Aurora thought that it could possiable get anymore twisted that a dragon eating and crashing an orc with her claws, it did. The dragon turned around back facing the remaining orcs and sat on them, with a thud when her bottom hit the ground and after that she then processed to rub them in to the ground further. It was about five minuts before she moved from that spot, and it was to turn and look at Aurora.  
"Why hello, little queen." She said tossing aside the half eaten orc body and picking at at her teeth with one of their weapons.  
  
"Hi Leilanni!" Orisha waved from the tree.  
  
"Orisha always good to see you. I see the Queen is finaully back, oh and what a surprise Legolas not far behind. He he he, not far at all from the looks of it." Aurora realized that she was so close she could have been an item of clothing! She blushed and pulled away abit out of Legolas' tight grip. Legolas like always had no expresion to speek of but was eyeing the Leilanni closely as they slowly made their way down the tree.  
  
Leilanni transformed again but this time it looked like a mix of both dragon and human she had dark purple hair topped off with green horns. A lighter purple as her skin tone, she had green markings all up and down her body. The markings also swirled into her wings which looked more for decoration than for flying. Her tail ended in what looked like a heart, in short she looked nothing like how a dragon or a human.  
  
Orisha jumped down from the tree and ran up to Leilanni giving her a hug. "Hi Orisha. I came to take a look at this new Queen of your, news spreds fast among the magical creators of this world and so I thought I'd give this to you this" Leilanni hild out her clawed hand and in a showy glow of blues and pruples a cryal ball appered in her hand. "Here." Leilanni walked over to were Aurora was standing .  
  
"Don't trust her! She a dragon for the love of all the Gods!"  
  
"Yes and we eat dwarves, you're lucky I'm not hunry. Call apone me when you're in need of help, Queen. After all there is nothing better to do around here, of coures other than chasing dwarves out of their caves that is!" Leilanni held out her hand to Aurora. Aurora looked around and wass unsure at first but then she wondered if Leilanni would offented if she didn't take the gift. Aurora slowly took the cryal ball and looked it over in her small hands.  
  
"It's a Ssyilla Seria, or a 'calling cryal'. If you are ever in need of my help just pick up the cryal and give me a call I'll hear it, and I'll come. Good Bye." With that she turned and walked away.  
  
"Bye Leilanni!" Orisha said waving . "Well this is already an intesting day." Orisha said beaming a smile at everyone.  
  
Doren turned to Legolas. "Brother, I fear that I would never go anywhere with you again, willingly."  
  
Review!!!!! 


	31. Pink Gold Purple

A.N: Sorry it's been awhile... I knida forgot about this one!

Aurora's feet where aching by midday. It was fairly clam considering what the rest of the journey Legolas was leading in frount with Gimli. Doren was talking to Orisha about what else what's it's like to have a tail. Aurora couldn't help but smile everytime Gimli looked back in displeasure at the two.

It soon turned into an odd contest of whom was having more laughs and a more interesting converstion. Aurora would giggle to herself but would stop when Legolas would shoot her a glare that could only mean one thing: Don't incourage them. By the time it was time to stop for the day they were surrounded by beautiful hilltops laced with gold and purple flowers all under a hot pink sky. Aurora had never seen anything more beautiful.

Legolas's eye couldn't help but fellow her as she walked a bit way from the camp up a tiny hill to see a better view of the sun set. He failed to Gimli and Orisha's argument over gods know what. The rest of the world had melted away in the sea of colors that surrounded them and he could do little but fellow her.

"It's beautiful..." Aurora just had to say it out loud even if only the wild herd her. However little did she know she had more company than the wind.

"Very." was all it took to rip Aurora's eyes from the sunset that she had just been intranced with a moment ago.

"Hello..." She said very softly. She blushed as her eyes went back to the sunset. It wasn't missed by Legolas. He smiled to himself for the first time today. He looked up at her again and he couldn't help the saddness that washed over him. What the hell was this girl doing to him?

Legolas had just come to the realizion that he couldn't hate this girl, thus couldn't risk loving her. This girl would kill him, there would be no escaping the broken heart this time if he loved this girl as she was. Aroura brushed a wayward strand of wild red hair behind her ear exposing the delicate skin of her neck. He had to look away. Sarrow was a dangerus thing to his people and he saw it but the boat loads looking at her.

It was Aurora that finaully broke the arkward silence "Legolas. . . I know you don't know me that well but can I ask you a question?"

Legolas clear his throat as to sound more sure of himself, after doing so he thought he sounded less so. "Yes, of course."

Aurora turned to him in an almost frantic manner that made him a little uneasy. "Do you think I'll make a good queen? I mean I don't know how to do anything royal! Would if they hate me? Will I just be a figure head or will I be like, running, running the Fey Kingdom? And I'm asking more than one question I'm sorry. . ." Aurora turned back to the sunset, she was blushing again.

Legolas smiled to himself again, well he'd be damned if he hadn't forgotten all about that part of the problem. She was to be Queen. Somewhere along the way somehow it had turned into the last thing on his mind. The poor thing with as much time as he spent with the Fey people he knew very little about the internal workings of their kingdom. He was too young and foolish to ask in thouse days, and he was only a prince not the king he wished he could lead her through every last detail of how to justly and properly be the Fey Queen but he had not a clue.

"Aurora, I'm not a king, but a prince of Mirkwood. I've only ever lead my people into battle at the will of my king. But from what I've seen from most lords, kings and queens most that have good intensions for the most part are loved by their people. I feel you have compassion for others. So, yes you will make good royality. As for acting like it, you'll be in good company to not act it, for princes are not to go on dangerus quests were they know not if they shall return, that is for knights." He smiled

"And you do?" Aurora quirked a brow.

"What do you think we are doing now?" Legolas teased her with her own expression

"Walking. . . alot. . ."

"'Tis no small matter reaching your kingdom, Aurora. This is just the begining, It is up hills and mountians from now on. And there are many dangers in and on them." Legolas locked eyes with her his eyes went dark. "I don't want you wondering off by yourself anymore there are things that would do you harm. I have a wish to make this quest as uneventful as possible"

She was about to open her mouth in protest, but then thought better of it. She grugingly attmit to herself that Legolas was right she would be putting the rest of her friends in danger if she were to attacked off on her own. But that still didn't get him any right to boss her around, she thought to herself. "I'm not stupid you know! I'm not even out of sight of everyone."

"Must you take everthing I say to as insult?"

"No you weren't insulting me you were just bossing me around. I'm not a child." She turned away from him. She was shocked when he ripped her back round grabbing her by the sholders. The lighting of shock faded to fear when her eye's locked with his, he looked fit to kill. His eye drank in the sight of her, her eyes were widened with a mix of fear and shock her mouth was slighly open as if trying to say words that wouldn't come out. The urge to throw her on the ground right there and take her then and there amazed even himself, it over rided the natural clam elf state of his.

His thumbs rubbed where his hands where, she tell out an uncontrolled sigh. He lend in closers her eyes closed half way of there own accord. "No you are no child." it was nothing more than a whisper. He relesed her sholders and started back down the hill to camp where he could hear Orisha and Gimli yelling. Legolas was not in the mood to hear about a damn tail at the moment.

Aurora just stood there in utter shock, shock her good old friend. So she said the only thing that came to mind: "What the HELL was that?!"


	32. 33 What's a Hallow

Her feet had long been numb, Aurora had gotten use to that over the last few days but what she wasn't use to was A. how dirty she felt and B. how many times she would fall. Her dirty bleeding hands were grossing herself out so bad that she had taking to not looking at them and stuffing them in her armpits. Which killed her plan of trying to make them numb with cold to kill the ache. So it was a vicious cycle of trying to numb her hand and trying not to look at them.

Legolas felt him stomach drop to his knees everytime Aurora fell, Damn that girl. They were going up the montain and coming to higher more dangerious points she'd get more than a few scapes. Orisha had taken to scouting ahead. Gimli had taken to watching for her return in a not so suddle way. There was small patches of snow on the ground and the tempature was starting to drop that ment heavy snow ahead. Aurora's teeth were already chattering with the chilled winds. Legolas tried to surpress his instent desire to warm her by rubbing her arms instead his arms went to his own cloak and pulled it from his own shoulders placing it on Aurora's.

"But...." She started to say.

"My people are immune to the cold." He interuped her walking passed her.

"...But not the heat..." Gimli said under his breath, so low he knew only the elves could here him. Legolas shoot him a murderious glare.

"Miss Orisha did you want my cloak?" Doren yelled to Orisha that had just a appered from the over one of the many surrounding hills.

"No thank you, Doren. My blood runs three times hotter than other worldly creatures." Orisha said with a smile.

Doren smiled. "Fasinating!"

Gimli mumuered something else that not even the elves could. Legolas smirked, served him right, he thought to himself. "Legolas, We're approaching the pass of Hallow Spirits. Be on your guard." Orisha said.

"Is that the way, we're going?! You're all mad!" Doren said with a gasp. He really was jumpy for how calm elves where suppose to be, Aurora thought to herself but shared a look with Orisha who rolled her eyes.

"Of coures we are! it would be silly to go around. Days and colder as well..." Orisha remarked as if she were talking about something of little conquince.

"But the Hallows..." Doren said in a now pleading voice. Legolas could now rememebered when Dorin and he were just childern, Doren was afraid of everything. Legolas looked to Aurora who was searching everyones expressions trying very poorly to not look panicted by Doren's out burst. Aurora fancied herself brave, althought nothing truely terrifing had every happened to her, unless you count the being thrust into another world naked as the day she was born thing "terrifing".

"Doren!" Legolas said shraply his eyes on his brother then turning to Aurora locking her in an unwaving glaze. "If anything happens, I will protect you." His words were calm and careful but there was an unmistakable power in his voice that made Aurora feel like she could fallow that man in to hell he'd make good on his word. He moved forward without saying another word. Aurora dreamily fallowed after him. She walked past Doren with a new composer that made herself proud. She didn't know what a Hallow was and didn't care the feeling she just had when he spoke those words to her made her feel as if she could do anything!

Save for walk of coures, she tripped on a rock face planting herself into Legolas' arrow pack. Smooth....She thought to herself. "Sorry!" She murmured cheeks flushing in total embarrassment.

Legolas turned and looked down almost angry. "You need to be more careful." It was a simple command in a gental voice that made Aroura feel like a child.

"I'm trying!" Aurora then realized that she most likely looked like a lunatic now freaking. She wanted to yell at him for the subtext he was tossing her way ever since she'd met him. And making her feel all these things that felt too big for her to contain in her little body. She felt like Tinker Bell so small that she could only contain one emotion at a time.

He looked at her coldly. "I hope." He turned a walked away from her. She was left with the others wanting to club him like a baby seal.

He wanted to choke her at first, but then he calmed and desided on a voilent shaking, yes that's what he wanted to do shake some sence in to her. She was going to get herself killed, and then what? What would he do? He looked back keeping his gaze calm he didn't want to stand next to her but he knew if she tripped and feel, he'd only blame himself. "I'd like to get to a safe stop for a camp, Orisha, scout ahead?"

"Yes! Don't worry Doren! Hallows only only feed off of the evil in the hearts of people. I don't think any of us really have worry anything to worry about." Orisha said in a chipper tone that was out of place at best. Aurora watched as Orisha dissappeared in a flash of spots. She let out a sigh. She was walking next to Gimli.

"Gimli?" Aurora said meekly.

"Yes, Little one?"

"What's a Hallow?"


End file.
